Entranced
by Da Newbie
Summary: Maka's mind finds it hard to forget those eyes. 1.) Soul 2.) Death the Kid 3.) Black Star. Who will win her heart?
1. 1:1 Hidden Behind

ENTRANCED  
Chapter 1: Hidden Behind

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Another Summary:  
Maka's mind finds it hard to forget thaat certain pair of eyes.  
Dark ominous red. That is the color.  
Is she entranced?

(Starts out mild but will change in the later chapters) Mainly SoMa, hints of SoulStar (xD) and slight KiMa.

A new story. =)

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"MAN, THAT WITCH WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! HYAHAHAHA!" a particular blue-haired kid boasted.  
And he ran ahead, a white-haired boy trailing him from behind.

"I finally managed to have a witch's soul," Tsubaki said cheerfully to no one in particular.  
"But you still need 99 evil souls before you can eat it," Maka said to Tsubaki.  
"Eh? Oh, that's right." Tsubaki chuckled, a little ashamed for the reminder.

"Tsubaki-chan, not to offend but… Do you think you'll ever become a Death Scythe?"  
Tsubaki scratched a cheek. "I'm sure Black Star would help me reach that goal."  
"Black Star? He's always up to no good."

Tsubaki looked at his meister, who was far ahead of them already.  
It was obvious that he was laughing loudly.  
And Soul had his hands in his pockets, acting cool as ever.

"But he has grown, eh?"

.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO SLOW? YOU'RE ALL GETTING BEHIND!" Black Star yelled at the wind.  
"Not me," a calm voice replied.

"Soul! I didn't know you were fast at all!"  
Black Star stopped in his run and turned around.

Soul shrugged. "You're just getting slow, as far as I know."

"A god like me will never be slow like them!"  
Black Star emphasized his last word when he pointed at the two, way behind them.

"They're just taking their time. I can't see why you want to rush home."

"You wanna know why?"  
Black Star put an arm around Soul's neck and pulled him closer.

"Uhh… I do?"

Black Star grinned.  
"Okay, you gotta join me on this one! I was planning to go ahead because-"  
And Black Star whispered more information on Soul's ear.

.

"I have a different feeling on this one," Maka grumbled as she held her arms.

"Maka-chan, it's just the cold wind."  
Tsubaki turned around and waved at the two boys.  
"We'll be resting for a while! Come back here for the food!"

"Food?" Maka asked.  
Tsubaki showed a smile. "I hope you know how to cook wild rabbits. It will be fun for me to have a companion."

A few minutes later, Soul and Black Star reached their camp, muttering things to themselves.  
Then they ended the topic by connecting their knuckles, as if having made an agreement.

"Tsubaki, what are we going to eat?" Black Star asked as he sat cross-legged around the prepared fire.  
"Fried wild rabbit. It actually tastes good."

"WHAAAT?! No beef steak this time?"  
"Come in. Maka-chan cooked some of it, too."

"That just makes it worse!"  
"What do you mean by that?" Maka asked, giving a leer at Black Star.

"Maka, the truth is…" Soul began as he tasted a bit of the food. "Black Star has a point. Have you ever cooked something to this level?"  
"Level?" Maka scoffed. "Are you insulting me?"

"That's right!" Black Star said aloud. "Soul, you have to cook a lot more and let me taste everything _you_ make!"  
"I've got no problem with that."

"That's quite rude…" Maka muttered.  
Tsubaki just laughed softly.

Black Star moved a hand near the fire and got two sticks of wild rabbit.  
He easily gobbled up the food and threw the sticks away.

"That's kinda few. Tsubaki, let's hunt some more!" Black Star suggested.  
"Uhh… Hai!"

Black Star began to run to the forest near them.  
Tsubaki turned into a short sword for him.

Black Star adjusted a hand to the blade.  
While the other hand had its thumb raised.

Soul grinned to himself as he saw the action.  
His eyes followed the weapon and meister for a while until they were too far away.

"Soul, you want to go hunting, too?" Maka asked.  
She was just sitting with her head above her knees.

"Nah. I'm going to a lake or something. Wait for me."  
Soul raised a hand in farewell.  
"Soul, don't leave me alone here!"

"Can I assume you're afraid or something?"  
"No way! It's just-"  
"No. Someone's got to guard our things," Soul said stubbornly. "Or you may want to contact Shinigami-sama. See ya."

And Maka watched her weapon walk away.  
She had a terrible feeling.

With her friends leaving…  
Something bad was going to happen.

Oh well.  
She took a mirror from her bag and drew Shinigami's number.

.

'_I knew it!'_

'_I knew it!'_

"Don't you ever let me see you guys or I'll-"  
Maka stopped herself.

Beside the fact that no one was probably hearing her, there was the fact that someone _might _be listening.  
And if that someone was among her companions, they would hide further away from her.

There was no use on threatening them.  
She wouldn't want this to continue for so long.  
It was getting late.

Maka could just imagine the others laughing behind the trees or bushes.  
Why did Tsubaki even join them?

'_Oh, Black Star called her for hunting. Either he tricked her or he went somewhere far. Which means Soul is the most likely one to be the mastermind. Not cool.'_

Then Maka saw a pair of red eyes among the bushes.  
She sighed.  
The mischief was going to end, at last.

"Soul?"

She went to the bushes, her thoughts getting confused.

Why was she irritated at him and…  
It wasn't relieved…  
_Happy_ at the same time?

Soul and his gang had hidden from her and had given her a hard time trying to find them, the time turning into night already.

So from her bag, she got a book.  
"We still need to go home, you know?"

The pair of eyes quickly hid behind the bushes.

"You're not getting away! You and Black Star would get the most painful slam ever."

And she was right in front of the bush.  
She slammed the book.

'_Yelp!'_

"Hu- huh?!"  
Maka took a step back.  
"Did I hit someone else?"

From behind the bushes, a reply by a growl was heard.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

The growl became sinister and Maka shivered.

"No way…"  
Maka continued her retreat.

Then the sound grew into a deep snarl.

"AHHH! Somebody help me!"

The bush shook wildly and out came the victim of Maka's chop.

"Soul! Black Star! Tsubaki-chan! Someone!"

The victim's teeth were bared.

Maka's eyes widened as she looked back.  
"It's a wolf!"

She was staring at the hungry pair of eyes when she was pounced by the creature.

Just before everything else became red.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

How was it for an introduction?  
By the way, please view my profile for a poll!  
It would really help me. Thanks! = )

**- ****Da Newbie**


	2. 1:2 Wounded

ENTRANCED  
Chapter 2: Wounded

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Did you see her _lost _expression?!" Black Star laughed loudly.

Soul nodded. "I'm glad I didn't miss it."

Tsubaki shook her head slowly. "Until when do you guys plan to continue this?"

"Until she cries for Papa." Black Star snickered.

Tsubaki gave a meaningful look at Soul. "Soul-kun, shouldn't you be worried? Maka-chan is your meister after all."

"Why would I be worried? Anyone will think twice before going near that scary girl."

"I think that's kind of mean."

Soul shrugged.  
"Anyway," Black Star said as he sat cross-legged. "Let's make a fire here. I think I wanna sleep outside tonight."

"Didn't we make a fire a while ago?" Tsubaki asked.

"I think Maka had removed the fire," Soul said. "She might have gone already to search for us, being the impatient girl she was."

"Who wouldn't be?"  
Tsubaki sighed. "I honestly think this has been going on for too long."

"To make up for our _mischief,_ let's cook the horde of rabbits and lizards that we have caught!" Black Star grinned.

"I agree," Soul said. "Maka would want a bloody meal when she finds us."

Black Star began to laugh then he turned around. "Did you guys hear that?"

"What are you on about now?" Soul asked.

Having partnered with the naughty star for a long time, Tsubaki easily noticed the change in the expression of her meister.  
It looked like his sharp senses felt something different.  
And he was paying attention to them.

"What is it, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked warily.

Black Star shrugged then muttered, "Nothing to worry about."

"Eh?!" Tsubaki had her mouth open in disbelief.

"I just wanted to tell something to Soul. Bloody meal? I think I just heard a wolf's howl. How appropriate."

Soul elbowed Black Star weakly. "That was a senseless statement. Or are you now reading the dictionary?"

"Heh!" Black Star raised his chin proudly. "A god like me will never need something like that! Even if there would be dangers, my fists are eno-"

Someone screamed.  
And it seemed to have been done at the top of the lungs.

The others were terrified.  
For not only no one would scream like that unless there was a BIG problem.  
It was because the voice came from…

"MAKA!"

.

There were already breathing heavily since they maxed out their speed.  
All of them had to rely on Black Star's senses. On where he quickly assumed Maka was.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"Maka!"  
"Maka-chan, answer us!"

"Damn it all!" Black Star yelled as he punched a big rock.  
Cracks formed at the obstacle and the rock shattered to tiny pieces.

Then Tsubaki shrieked.

The two boys turned to her.  
"What is it?!"  
"Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki had her hands in her wide open mouth.  
Then seeing the others coming, she pointed a finger at a location shakily.

Soul and Black Star's eyes widened.  
"MAKA!"

For blood was scattered all over the place.  
And there was no sign of Maka.

"Where is she?!" Soul shouted as his eyes searched around.  
While Black Star silenced himself and used his senses.

_The loud voice was obviously Soul's.  
The weak cries were from Tsubaki._

'_Come on… Come on! There's got to be a clue of some sort. Maka wouldn't lose that easily,' _Black Star thought to himself.

_The faint sounds of swaying trees.  
The soft chirp of a bird.  
The rolling rocks from a crest.  
The rustling of a bush.  
The growl of a creature._

_'There!'  
_"UWAAAAHHH!"  
Black Star jumped in front of him.

"Black Star, what is it?!" Soul asked as he saw his friend take action.  
"Soul, behind the bushes! Tsubaki!"  
"Hai!"

Black Star landed on the bushes and saw the gray mane of a wolf.  
"You!"

Saliva dripped from the wolf's bloody lips as it seemingly replied with a snarl.  
But Black Star wasn't intimidated at all.  
He thrust a hand to the wolf's open face and released his wavelength.

The wolf whimpered as it tumbled on the rough ground.

Black Star chased after the body of the wolf.  
"What the heck did you do to Maka?!"

"Black Star!" Soul shouted. "I'll make the last hit."

Black Star looked back and saw Soul's right hand as a scythe.  
"Make it painful! I was planning to break its neck."

"That's all you can think about?" Soul muttered darkly. "I am planning to rip it to pieces and hang each of the remains anywhere."

"Soul…" Black Star looked at his eyes. "Be careful."

And Soul was in front of the almost lifeless wolf.  
"Lucky you, you only die once."  
He put his full power on a downward strike and his attack pierced through the bones.

"Soul, are you done?" Black Star asked quietly.

"Yeah," said Soul as he looked at the wolf distastefully. He turned his scythe back into a hand.  
"Let's find Maka now."

"I sure hope she's fine. A lot of food is waiting for her. I'm sure Tsubaki would find a good way to make the wolf edible."

Tsubaki grunted as she nodded.

"Where could Maka be?" Soul muttered.  
Black Star shrugged. "We just need to follow the trail of… blood." His voice had lowered at the last word.

"Oh, I still haven't thought of that," Soul said sarcastically.  
"Soul, I know Maka may be in a bad condition. I'm just trying to lighten up things."  
Black Star couldn't help but be irritated.

"I know! While on _her_ blood, our feet-"  
Soul stopped as something grasped his left foot.

"What?! It's still alive?" Soul kicked backward and felt his foot make a solid impact against a face.  
He smiled grimly.

"SOUL!" Black Star exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"WHY DID YOU KICK MAKA?!"  
"What?!"

He turned around and saw the body of his meister, lying on the ground.  
"Maka, I… I didn't know!"

Black Star and Tsubaki quickly knelt beside Maka.  
"Maka-chan!" Tsubaki cried as she saw the bloody back of Maka's shirt.  
Black Star shook her. "Maka, wake up!"

A groan answered them, "Sa… Save me."  
"We have to get back to Death City," Soul said to the others as he turned Maka around.

Another shriek came from Tsubaki.  
The two guys shuddered.

The wound was so deep.  
It was like a 3D painting on her chest.  
It was obvious that she also felt the wolf's claws a lot of other times.

"Th… This is bad."  
There also came the fact that Black Star rarely stuttered.

While Soul simply couldn't believe it.  
"Ma… Maka."  
He looked at her unfocused eyes.  
"What have I done?"

Tsubaki exhaled deeply.  
"Don't blame yourself on this. No one saw it coming."

"But…"  
Soul stared at Maka, who was breathing tiredly.  
It was partly his fault why she was suffering.

They were all thinking about _bloody meals _when his meister was getting _killed._  
Soul wanted to fall into despair.  
He had failed his meister and to think that she could die…  
Regrets.

"So…"  
Soul heard the weak word from Maka.  
"It's okay now. You are safe now."  
"Save me… From this blood all over me. I don't want to die."

Soul bit his lower lip.  
Maka had turned to _this state_ because if him.  
Regrets.

Maka raised a hand to Soul's own hand.  
"Save me from those hungry eyes…"  
She raised her head as if trying to see her savior's face.

But she lost consciousness already.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this chapter.**

I'm sorry if Maka was different but she's practically dying.

Expect more to come!  
Especially _-ships_! =)

**- ****Da Newbie****  
**


	3. 1:3 Friendly Mess

ENTRANCED  
Chapter 3: Friendly Mess

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Maka was quickly brought to a hospital with the expert hands of Nygus to help her.

The Shibusen staff was greatly worried and was doing all they could to help.

The first time that they saw her body, there were different reactions.

Marie felt ready to cry.  
Sid commented that Maka was more alike to a zombie now than him, which wasn't really helpful.  
Professor Stein had his hands firmly clawing his lab coat. He was resisting the urge to dissect the vulnerable Maka.  
Shinigami's eyes seemed to be darker than usual.

Then there were the others…  
They shouted at the boys who didn't lie at all.  
While Tsubaki was trying to calm everyone.

Most of the blame went to Soul Eater, which made Black Star grow quiet with Soul.

They were still friends but there was a tension among them.

Currently, that tension was gone.  
Black Star knew he had to support Soul.

Especially since Spirit had personally entered his apartment and proceeded to talk to them.  
Or rather, to curse Soul.

"What have you done to my Maka?!"

Spirit had a hand on Soul's collar.  
"I didn't do anything wrong," Soul mumbled. "It was that wolf's fault."

"You left her alone in a dangerous place!"

Soul looked at Black Star for a brief moment.  
The eyes of the young star convinced Soul that his friend felt totally guilty.  
He shared a part of that heavy guilt.

"YOU. MADE. A. MISTAKE."  
Soul wasn't planning to fight back. He just remained silent.

"What do I do if something bad happens to Maka?! What?!"

Soul adjusted his head a little to his tightening collar.

"What do I do if she finds it hard to breathe even after the treatment? If she suffers from trauma? If she loses her voice? If she… If she-"

Soul laid a hand on Spirit's wrist.  
"Maka… isn't going to die," he managed to say.

"What do you know? You're the worst meister for her!"

There were now tears forming in Spirit's eyes.  
Soul knew they had a deep sense of reality and feelings this time.  
They were not playful tears for Maka.

"Baka." Spirit's face darkened.  
But he released Soul's collar.  
"I'm going." He silently walked out of the apartment.

.

Black Star had his head deep on the sofa.  
And he had an arm across his face.  
In other times, Soul would have just assumed that he was sleeping.

But thus time, he knew that his friend was this way because he was ashamed.  
Black Star was ashamed of what he had done.

"I never wanted something like this, you know," Black Star muttered.  
"I know," Soul said quietly.

"I can't believe it. Your god is making everything worse."  
"Nah, I'll manage."

Black Star sighed.  
"Tsubaki, I'm staying here for the night."  
"Hai…"

Soul raised an eyebrow.  
"What does this mean?"

"You might get lonely, that's all."  
Soul punched Black Star on the forehead.  
He was sent badly to the sofa.

Tsubaki quickly stood up. "Black Star!"

The blue-haired boy coughed. "That was nothing."  
Soul had a little crooked smile. "I've been longing to do that."  
Black Star grinned. "I can understand you."

He stood up and stretched his bones.  
"When everything just seems stupid!"  
Black Star gave weight to his last word by punching Soul.  
The white-haired boy blocked it with a palm.

"Heh! Soul, let's watch a movie."  
"I'm not sure if I have a good movie or something."  
"Never mind that. I just wanna stay up all night."  
"Pick one then. On the drawer."

Tsubaki was watching them silently.  
Then she decided to speak, "Black Star, I'm going."  
His meister wished him a good night and she left.

"So… You got popcorn or something?" Black Star asked as he put a CD on the player.

"Good timing."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, you said that you wanted to taste some of my food. I'll go make one now."

Black Star clicked the pause button on the remote.  
"Let me see how you do the cooking." He stood up.

Soul shrugged. "Follow me then."

They went to the kitchen and Soul began preparing.

"That looks like a lot of food," Black Star commented.  
"I'm making dinner."

"I just want a little food. Besides, we're going to watch a movie."  
"I'm not planning to skip a meal," Soul said flatly. "The movie will come later."

"Anyway, I just didn't want to give you another job. Can't we just buy some ramen outside?"

"I actually enjoy doing this at times. And you're _going _to demand a lot of food."  
"Even as a god, I do get full."  
"Let's see…"

After a few moments, the sweet smell of meat wafted across the room.

"Smells good, tastes good," Black Star stated.

Soul set some plates on the kitchen table and said, "Eat up."  
"Ittadakimasu!" Black Star gave a wide smile.  
Then he started to eat a large portion of the meal.

"Hey, you cook better than Tsubaki!"  
"The cook easily sees flattery over real compliments."  
"Hey, I'm not lying! You should just thank me for the-"

Black Star abruptly stopped.  
"What?" Soul asked.  
"Soul, does anyone enter the apartment at night?"

Soul thought over the question.  
Then he gulped.

"Any realizations?" Black Star asked as he started to take another large portion of the food.

"Most likely, it will be-"  
"Lalalalala~"

Soul's nose bled.  
As a woman in just a bathrobe entered the room.  
She was drying her hair along with a hum.

"Blair!"  
The woman turned to him cheerfully. "Soul!"

She ran to the weapon, releasing her hold on the bathrobe, fully revealing her body.  
She hugged Soul and moved her breast across Soul's face.

Soul lost more blood.  
And Black Star shouted, "Yahoo!"

Blair turned to him and asked Soul, "You didn't tell me he'll be staying tonight!"  
"Why would I?" Soul wiped the blood on his nose.

"Black Star, right?"  
Blair played with his cheeks.  
"That was a bang with Soul!"

"Black Star, watch yourself…" Soul warned.

"I like this kid," Blair said.  
"Whatever. Get out already," Soul said slowly.

"Your cat is getting hungry! Feed me by your lips, Soul."  
A small line of blood appeared from Soul's nose.

"Nya~" Blair licked her hand as if she was a cat.  
"By the way, where's Maka-chan?"

Silence was the immediate answer to her question.  
Black Star had even put his utensils away and stopped eating.

"Did I say something wrong?"  
"You still haven't heard?" Soul asked warily.  
"Obviously. I'd like to hear the details from you, Soul," Blair said seductively.

"I…" Soul gritted his teeth as he looked at Black Star.  
"Maka's in a hospital."

"What? Why?"  
"A… A wild wolf attacked her."  
Soul sighed. Maybe they could get away this time without telling Blair the whole details.

"It must be horrible," said Blair as she quietly took a piece of meat.

"Say, Soul… I thought you and Maka were together for the last mission?"  
"We are…"

"Where were you when the wolf attacked?"  
"Before a lake," Soul said weakly.

"… Smashing Pumpkin!"  
Smoke filled the entire room as something charged at Soul.

When the smoke was cleared, Blair was in her witch outfit and Soul was twitching, lying on the mess.

"Hey, hey…" Black Star muttered.

Blair knelt beside Soul and laid a finger on his cheek.  
"Why don't you visit Maka-chan?"

"Nygus-sensei still doesn't allow us. Besides, I had enough already…"

Blair's finger dug in Soul's face a little.  
"How about poor Maka-chan? Don't you think she's had enough, too?"


	4. 1:4 Blinded One

ENTRANCED  
Chapter 4: Blinded One

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

A few days have passed since the incident.

The gang managed to maintain peaceful contact with Soul and Black Star.

Of course, things were different without the green-eyed girl.

Who would have thought the Maka-chops would be missed?  
The presence of a diligent student?  
The image of a girl reading a book on the bench while the others were playing basketball?

But all of them fortunately remained as friends.

.

Soul Eater had woken up early.  
But he was careful to keep quiet when he went to the main room and sat to avoid waking Black Star up.

Soul wondered why he woke up at a time like this.  
It was the early moments of dawn and it would not be a good time to prepare breakfast.

The food might get cold and the other two people in the apartment might complain.  
No, there was just one person.

Blair probably slept with some men last night.  
His meister wasn't around.

That led him to think about his friend.  
Black Star…

He was getting obnoxious again but there was a little control on his actions.

That was new.  
Soul shrugged at the thought.

Last night, he had slept with the star.  
He had found out that his friend was a heavy and _restless_ sleeper.

That had given him a problem.  
He knew he had slept late and then there was the present.  
He had woken up early and he was currently thinking of random things.  
Which meant he had very little sleep.

It made him want to scratch his head as if it was aching.  
Well, it only ached badly whenever Maka would chop him.

Maka…

Soul had been avoiding thinking of his meister.  
For he would remember her helpless face.

'_Save me…'_

It was really not Maka-like.  
It was an ultimately weak side.

While she was supposed to be tough.  
Hot-headed.

Perhaps he was even the one who made her boyish, with the help of Black Star and Patty.

She was not a cool girl at all.  
But she was his meister and friend.  
There was a reason to like her.

But he wouldn't ever tell that to the others.  
Especially to Maka herself.  
He dreaded the thought of what could happen.  
Most of his expectations were getting laughed at.  
The worst was that his friendship with Maka would get awkward.

They were living the same apartment after all.  
They already knew each other well and it would hurt if everything will become nonsense.

'_Save me…'_

Her eyes at that time were lost.  
Not the kind of lost that he and Black Star were laughing about.

Not cool.  
Not Maka-like.

He hated how he was the reason he saw that lost expression on her face.  
It didn't fit her face at all.

And her body was clawed.  
Soul's chest itched.  
And he knew it came from his wound. It had happened a long time ago but it left a scar.

Now, Maka was going to have her own scars, along with the frightening experience.

All made by the idiot Soul Eater.  
Soul put his face in his palms and hated how stupid he was.

When Maka gets out of the hospital, would she even still like him?  
He didn't want to lose her.

Again and again, she wasn't cool.  
But she was a really different _tune_ in his life.

Her hands felt warm whenever she would hold him in his scythe form.  
He felt as if he was complete whenever she wielded him.

A smile crept to Soul's lips as he turned to his window, seeing that the sun had risen up high already.

Soul sighed.  
Hopefully, Nygus would allow them to visit Maka that day.

The only thing that he was fearing now was another chop from Maka.  
He knew his meister wouldn't fall easily.

She wouldn't want to be leaving a lot of good people behind.

If ever Maka would chop him, and Black Star, he remembered, they might as well become her roommates in the hospital.

Her chops hurt a lot.  
His head would never get used to them.

Soul finally grinned.  
Maybe he _was_ an idiot.  
Having a mad expression in the early morning hours.

"Soul, why are you grinning?"

Soul looked behind him and his grin remained.  
Black Star was rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Morning," Soul greeted.  
"I was asking why you were grinning. It's not like you were already thinking about me."  
Black Star grinned himself. "Something with Blair?"

"No way. That cat slept outside last night."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Maka."

Black Star raised an eyebrow.  
"Can we now visit her room?"

"I still don't know about that. Hey, I was thinking of something else about her."

"Heh! Anyway, I want some breakfast now. The clock says 9."  
"What?!"  
Soul looked at the clock in the room.  
He hadn't realized that time had passed by so quickly.

"I… I'm sorry! I'll make one now as quick as possible."  
Soul went for the kitchen.  
"Soul, you don't do that to me!"

Soul stopped. "Huh?"  
"Cook the food in the proper way."  
Black Star shrugged at the look of Soul.  
"I don't know much about cooking but Tsubaki says that it is never rushed."

Soul gave a lopsided smile. "Whatever. Don't cry if it will take long."  
Black Star cracked his knuckles. "That's enough time for a thousand push-ups!"

After a few minutes, Soul announced that the food was ready.

Black Star yelled _'Yahoo!'_ in his excitement and sat on a chair.

But Soul shook his head.  
He got a towel and threw it to his friend.

"What is this for?!"  
"You're sweating all over. Take a bath first."

"You sound like a daddy, Soul."  
"I will be waiting."

"Don't you wanna join me in the bath?"  
Soul frowned. "I'm not going dirty before breakfast."

"Playing innocent."  
Black Star stood up and went to the bathroom.

The bath only took Black Star a short time and so did breakfast.

Soul wondered what was up.

"I'm going to meet with Tsubaki in a nearby restaurant."  
"Is it a date?"  
"Soul, nothing like that!"

"If you're in a hurry, you better go now."  
Soul made a shooing gesture.

Black Star grinned and met his eyes.  
"Thanks, Soul. See ya later!"  
"Come again." Soul matched his grin.

And Black Star was out, leaving Soul with a little food on his plate.

He was instantly back to his own interesting thoughts.

.

"Black Star you're late," Tsubaki said.  
Kid, Liz and Patty nodded.

They were all comfortably seated on the chairs.  
Of course, Kid had made the seating arrangement around the table symmetrical.

"Soul cooks great food!"  
"He does things in his own good way," Liz said.

Kid cleared his throat.  
"So I heard that we can visit Maka today."  
"Do we continue with the plan?" Patty jumped on her seat. "Hurry, I like it so much!"

"Well, that's the point of this meeting," Liz said. "We have all agreed. We'll just change some things."

"I'm visiting Maka now," Kid stated.  
"No problem, Kid," Black Star said. "We wouldn't want to take too long on putting the blindfold after all."

.

Soul had asked the others why they were in the house.  
But no one said reasonable answers.

Instead, Patty had quickly restrained his hands and Black Star put a handkerchief over his eyes.

"I don't like this…"

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

A happy cliffhanger!  
XD

Please give your support! =)

**- ****Da Newbie**


	5. 1:5 Those Eyes

ENTRANCED  
Chapter 5: Those Eyes

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't be nervous, Soul."  
"Yeah. Just trust your god here!"  
"Do we really have to blindfold him?"  
"Ehehehe…"

At least, Soul recognized the voices.  
He trusted them, alright.  
But his friends do some cruel jokes at times.

.

"I hope you're fine now, Maka."  
"Kid-kun, I… I'll manage."  
"No, you're still not fine. And it's Soul and Black Star's fault."  
"They didn't know there would be a wild animal there!"

"Even then. You were outside Death City. They shouldn't have been going for mischief."  
"But then… I still trust those guys. They helped me as quick as possible, after all. They are loyal friends."  
Maka chuckled.

Kid sighed.  
Maka noted the action. "Being a Shinigami must be tiring."  
"No. I just can't believe how you managed to live here."  
Kid's face darkened.  
"It's not at all symmetrical."

"Most of the time, I wasn't really awake."  
"And we were worried about you."

Maka looked up at his golden eyes.  
"Thank you for your concern."  
"It's only natural that we'll be concerned. You are our friend."

Maka felt like he left something out.  
She waited patiently.

"To me, you're more than a friend. You take note of my point of view in order even if you don't notice. Well, Liz has been continuously bugging me about this…"

"What is it? Some problem?"  
"I don't know how to put this."  
"I can wait. It's not as if I will die easily. No way."

"That's another thing I like about you."  
"Hmm?"  
"Well, you are a wonderful girl. I wonder if Death Scythe-sensei was really a bad father."

Maka frowned.  
"Of course he is. He's doing nothing but drinking and staying with random women," she muttered distastefully.

"It was good that he had a daughter like you. Our team would have been different without you."  
Maka smiled.  
While deep inside, she was thinking of something else about Kid.  
He wasn't stuttering at all but she got the feeling that he had something else to say.  
"So that's why you like me?"

Emerald eyes met golden eyes in a short silence.  
_'Is it possible…'  
_Maka blushed and stopped the contact.

"Is something wrong?"  
Now it was Kid's turn to ask the question again.  
Maka grunted to herself.

She realized she wouldn't let it happen.  
"I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me…"

"It is a bad issue. It's just pointless. As a young Shinigami-"  
"I don't care about you being Shinigami's son! I care about the Kid-kun I know."

Kid grumbled as if still undecided over something.  
"I still need some time."  
"Time for what?"  
"Time for me to say _it._"

"Kid-kun, I think I got a feeling what you would be saying to me."  
"Hmm…"

Maka noted the short moment of hesitation then he continued, "Maka, I don't actually want to tell you this."  
"Whatever you say, we'll still remain as friends."  
"I tried to stop it but I cannot. I realized I had no choice but to follow it."

"Your heart?" Maka asked.  
Kid nodded slowly. "And I think this is the… right time to tell you, when he is still not around."  
"Who? Soul?"  
"That's right. Clever as ever. But forgive me Maka when I say this…"

Now, Maka saw that Kid was nervous.  
Well, it wouldn't hurt to hear a word or two.  
Or maybe even three.  
Maka gulped.  
She was confident that she could smoothly adjust herself to any word.

"Maka, I…"  
Maka urged him to continue.  
"It is not just from my heart, it is also my responsibility to do this."  
"Responsibility?"

"Maka, I was to tell you that you will be taking a break from your missions as a meister."

"Eh?"  
Maka said it in an awkward way.  
She wasn't expecting that.  
But it wasn't even a problem!  
Sure, she would understand why she had to.

Kid cleared his throat.  
"And Soul will not be your weapon anymore."

Maka froze.  
Which gave Kid more time to speak, "I tried to stop it. Do not blame Death Scythe-sensei on-"

"What?! Papa had something to do with this?"  
"He talked to Father about it. I… I really tried to stop him."

"Whatever!"  
Maka slammed a fist on her bed.  
"I'll definitely kill him!"

"Please understand. Your father had some… considerable points."  
"Why would you listen to him?!"

"Soul nearly got you killed," Kid said in a deadly quiet tone.  
"But…"  
Maka's eyes shimmered as tears formed in her eyes, yet to drop.

"It is Shibusen's responsibility to train efficient meisters and weapons."  
"It is my fault! I was the one who approached the wolf when I could have run already."

"I assure you. I'm trying to lighten the consequences. Maka, do not cry. It doesn't suit your eyes."  
The first drop of tears were whipped away from her cheek by Kid's fingers.  
"The others are coming. It's not just me. Everyone would not want to see you like that."

Maka managed to stifle her tears.  
Just then, the hospital room's door opened and five familiar people entered.

"WE'RE HERE!"  
"Hello! Hello!"  
"Are you two fine?"  
"I actually had doubts to leave you two here?"  
"Where am I?"

Maka raised an eyebrow at the last voice that she heard.  
She looked at a blindfolded boy.  
"Guys, you didn't have to-"

"SHHH!"  
Multiple voices instantly drowned out her voice.

Soul had his eyebrows crossed.  
"Was that Maka's voice just now? Are we in the hospital?"  
"Impossible!" Black Star yelled. "We're still not allowed to visit her."

"What about the smell of medicine on the corridors?"  
"Smell?"  
"You know, something like alcohol."  
"Whatever," Liz muttered. "Just know that we are somewhere else."

"I'm not going to believe you until I see things for myself."  
"If you insist."  
Liz removed his blindfold gently.

Soul blinked at the sudden light and looked down.  
"So, what's the catch?" Soul grumbled.

"Hey, Soul."

Soul looked up with a grin.  
"Maka."

"I'm the catch here."  
"So, are you okay now? Home is not the same without you."

"I got to say, the food here is getting plain. I'd rather cook mine."  
Maka looked at Soul's eyes.

Soul grinned. "Well, I'm actually hungry now."

For some reason, Soul's statement unnerved Maka.  
Along with that staring deep scarlet eyes…

'_No, don't eat me…'  
_She took a step back.

"What's wrong, Maka?"

And those razor sharp teeth…  
She remembered the time when the same set of teeth bit her.  
The claws hitting her…

Maka shuddered.

Soul removed his grin and neared Maka, "Something bothering you?"

The rolling on the ground.  
The blood all over the place. Her blood.  
All the while being watched by those hungry red eyes…

Soul touched her cheek.  
"Are you okay?"

Maka dropped to the hospital bed and went to the corner, pulling the blanket over her body.  
"Save me…"

Her eyes were unfocused.

All that she was seeing were a pair of scarlet eyes.

"Soul, help me… Those hungry red eyes is where my death lies."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm afraid of those red eyes. Save me…"

Maybe she really had to get away from Soul Eater.  
But why?


	6. 1:6 Concerns

ENTRANCED  
Chapter 6: Concerns

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Maka!"

"Don't! Please…"

Brief flashes of bloody ground appeared in her vision.  
She was breathing fast just like the way she did at that time.

"I don't want to die…"

"Maka, he is Soul," Kid stated.  
Maka looked at Kid beside her.  
"He's got the same eyes," she whispered hurriedly. "I don't want to see them again. Please…"

"Maka-chan is crying?" Tsubaki asked from the other side.  
Liz raised an eyebrow. "Maka, what's wrong with Soul?"  
"It's not as if he became ugly," Patty said.

Maka was only focusing on the person she was looking at.  
She held the hands of Kid. "Tell Soul to leave."

Kid looked around for support.  
He saw the grim face of Black Star, who nodded.  
Black Star put an arm behind Soul's neck and brought him away.

As soon as they saw the door close, Maka released her hold on Kid to put her face in her palms.  
She began to cry as if frustrated.

"Why am I afraid of Soul? I'm confused."  
"Maka-chan…" Tsubaki gave a glance at the door behind them.  
She hoped Soul and her meister will be okay.  
"Hey, seriously?" Liz asked nervously.

"Maka, let it go. We're here now," Kid said gently. "We'll keep you safe."

"The wounds on my face and on my body… They were all done by those claws and sharp teeth."

Kid remembered the things he said to Maka a while ago, when the others weren't still in the room.

The present was the best time to follow the consequences.  
She wouldn't feel the loss so much.  
She would be given time to recover from trauma.

"Maka, about the things I said a while ago…"  
"Somewhere. I have to go somewhere else for the moment."

Kid looked at his weapons.  
They nodded slowly.

He turned back to the girl on the bed.  
"Maka, you can stay on the mansion. We have a lot of rooms."

Maka breathed shakily as she considered the favor.  
Then she whimpered incoherent words.  
Why was she considering it?  
Why would she leave Soul?

"Maka, I know it hurts but you have to let go for now."

Maka chuckled to herself between tears.  
"This is insane. Why am I afraid of a pair of eyes and a set of teeth?"

Shimmering emerald eyes met golden eyes.  
Maka found herself doing it a lot of times, looking at those wonderful eyes.

And the fact that she felt safe with Kid…  
"Why am I like this?"

.

Black Star stared at Soul for a long time.  
Soul was looking back at him with an inscrutable expression.

"Is this my fault?"

Black Star was surprised by the kind of question.  
"Of course not."

"That I have red eyes and sharp teeth?"  
"Soul…"

"If Maka hates me now because of who I obviously am, I wouldn't be able to stand it."  
"Soul, Maka doesn't hate you."  
But he couldn't life about the fact that he saw Maka afraid of Soul.

"I don't want to lose our friendship. Black Star, I like her…"

Black Star's eyes widened as he saw the deeper meaning in those words.  
He wasn't sure whether to grin or shake his head but he knew he had to say something.  
_'Man, Soul! You had to say it at a time like this! It's like you're asking your god for an advice!'_

"You do like her?"  
"Moron, you're not helping at all. Can you at least keep it a secret?"  
"You can trust me."  
Soul gritted his teeth. "Why did I ever tell you that?"

"Best friends," Black Star stated in a matter-of-factly tone.  
"I'll be here to help you. I'm the one who started this mess. I might as well fix it."

Then shuffling of feet was heard from the room.  
The two of them became quiet and waited for the others to go out.

Liz was the first one to exit.  
She looked warily at Soul and gave a small shake of the head.

Tsubaki followed silently and came beside her meister.  
"Tsubaki, details?" Black Star whispered.  
"Later…"

Kid was the next one to show up.  
He avoided the stares of the others and stood next to Liz.

Then came out Maka with and Patty together.  
Maka gently closed the door while Patty was saying things about giraffes being kinder than wolves.

Maka flashed a rueful smile at Soul for a brief moment.  
Soul had to wonder why.  
He approached Maka but Kid raised a hand, stopping Soul.

"Why-"  
Liz cleared her throat before she spoke.  
"Maka is staying with us for a short time."

All the while, Soul was staring at Kid, who said, "Father's orders."

"What-"

"Soul-kun."  
It was the voice of Tsubaki.  
Soul looked back at her who continued, "Join me and Black Star."

She had a stern gaze at Soul.  
But what made it unnerving was the shining eyes.  
She was sad deep inside.

About something…

"Thank you for the visit, guys."  
"Maka, you're going out already?" Black Star asked.  
"Yeah. I had enough of the experience."  
"Good. See ya somewhere."

The truth was…  
Maka had told the others about _it._  
She would not want to be left in a closed location alone.  
She feared having nightmares.  
And the fact that Soul…

Kid's company began to walk away after a line of farewells.  
When Maka was about to pass Soul, she squeezed his hand.  
Then she breathed deeply.

It looked like she was about to say something but she proceeded to walk again, leaving her weapon with not much of a glance in the face.

.

The three were back in Soul's apartment.  
And they had quickly assembled on the main room.

Two boys were waiting for Tsubaki's narration.  
"Maka-chan is experiencing trauma. Even with a girl like her, the effects are obviously overwhelming."

"And she fears me?" Soul asked.  
Tsubaki nodded. "But we're cautious of the fact that she might get afraid of bright red objects plus sharp things. We don't know how the trauma will affect her."

"Sounds stupid, "Black Star said."  
"But it is a serious matter. We don't know until when the effects on her mind will stay. It's terrifying."

"And must be hard for her…" Soul uttered quietly.  
"So that's why he's staying in the mansion?" Black Star asked.

"About that…" She gave a nervous look at Soul.  
"I hate it but I have to tell you the whole details. You need to know it as her weapon."

Soul nodded.  
"She'll be staying somewhere else because Spirit-sensei –"  
"What is wrong with him?!"

"Your reaction was like Maka-chan's as Kid-kun had said."  
Tears were forming in her eyes.

Black Star couldn't hide his worry for his weapon.  
"Tsubaki…"

"Soul, I don't know why there was a need to add more but you will not be Maka-chan's weapon from now on."

Soul simply froze, with his mouth a little open.  
"I totally disagreed. But Sensei told Shinigami-sama that you weren't responsible enough."

Then the tears began falling.  
But Tsubaki wasn't voicing her sadness.  
She silently let the tears drop, waiting for Soul's response.

Soul couldn't believe what was happening.  
It was a lot worse than an awkward relationship with Maka…

"I…"  
But his heart remained strong like steel.  
In fact, he wouldn't let things control him.  
Or else he would be sad.  
Sadder than what he felt when he saw Maka's blood.  
Lonelier…

Soul stood up.  
"I'm going out."

"Soul…"  
Tsubaki and Black Star looked at him.

"I'm going to talk to that damned person."


	7. 1:7 To Know

ENTRANCED  
Chapter 7: To Know

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Soul Eater entered the classroom with burning eyes.

He received strange looks from the young students.

"What are you doing here?"

Soul turned to where the Professor's voice came from.  
He saw him trying to cut open a turtle shell.

"Where's that Spirit?"

"I believe he is your Sensei," Stein muttered flatly as he hit the shell with a scalpel.

"Just tell me where he is!"

"How would I know? This is not his class. This is not your class. You don't have classes. I think it would be better to ask random women," said Stein as he turned over the shell with a curious expression.

"Are you serious?"

Stein finally looked at Soul and raised an eyebrow at his expression.  
"Knowing Senpai, I think I made a reasonable suggestion."

Soul grunted in acknowledgement.  
Then he walked to the exit.

"Say thank you before you leave. Be a good model for these students, Soul."

Whispers filled the room as the students heard the name.  
Apparently, they didn't know who the white-haired boy was.

Some of the whispers were filled with excitement.  
Some were wary and really low in their voices.

Soul had stopped just outside the room and turned around to show them a leer.

He slammed the door close.

.

"Marie-sensei…"

Soul stopped running to talk to the teacher.

"Hey, aren't you lost or something?" Soul asked. "The classrooms are back there."

"I'm walking with this direction to see Stein."

"It's also that way, Marie-sensei."

"Eh?"

"Please follow me. I know where he is."  
"Hehe… Forgive me for the mess I've made."

They went for the particular classroom.  
On the way, Soul took the chance to start a conversation.

"You're a lot better than a _father _who just flirts with women."

Marie wasn't sure what to reply.  
"Do you think –"

"Do you know where Maka's father is?"  
"Ah…"

They were just in front of the classroom entrance when Marie stopped.  
Soul had to follow her even though his right hand was already on the doorknob.

"Marie-sensei?"

Her face had turned dark.  
"I don't know," she whispered.

"It's fine. I'll ask the others."  
Soul decided to just knock.  
A screech of a chair's legs against the floor followed the sound on the door.

Marie looked at Soul.  
"So, _where_ are you going?"

"… To Shinigami-sama's room."

"Who is the intruder?" the spooky voice of Stein said as the door was opened.

"Stein…"

"Why is Soul with you?"  
"he guided me here. And he'll be going to Shinigami-sama's room now."

"What for? Still about Senpai?"  
Marie gave a worried look at Stein.

"Don't worry," Soul spoke. "It will be just a short talk."  
And he walked away.

.

Soul was just outside the room and he realized that he didn't know what to say.

Perhaps, he should just go straight to the point and ask where Maka's father was.

It may sound arrogant, however.  
A Shinigami-chop sounds a lot worse than a Maka-chop.

He turned back and went outside Shibusen.  
He decided to ask a particular cat.

.

"Open it wider, Death Scythe-kun."  
"Heh…"

Spirit tilted his head to Blair's chest on his seat.  
"Now, just open your mouth a little wider. I'm going to pour it."

"Heh, you're so sweet, Blair-chan~"  
"She's a lot better than someone's father here."

It was a new voice.  
But the other two recognized it quickly.

"Soul-kun, finally given into temptation and came for me?" Blair asked seductively.

"Whatever."  
There was a small line of blood coming out from Soul's nose as he approached Spirit.

"Blair, excuse me."  
The woman raised an eyebrow as she stood and sat on a nearby table to watch over them.

"Ah… Where is my fluffy pillow?" Spirit muttered as he reached out for the air in front of him.  
He was obviously drunk.

"Listen to me."  
Soul gritted his teeth.

"What?" Spirit said inattentively. "You got my pillow?"  
"I got a question to ask of you."

"Hey, I just need my pillow."  
"You…" Soul held Spirit's collar and stared at him in the eyes.

Behind them, Blair chuckled.  
"Death Scythe-kun, Soul-kun's got your beautiful daughter."

"WHAT?!"  
Spirit quickly pushed Soul's hand to run for the exit.

"So what if I got Maka? You can't be someone to control her life," Soul said venomously.

Spirit's face miraculously became clear of his drunkenness.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Were you even listening to me?!"  
"This is Chupacabra! Why would someone like you come here?"

"What? And what about you? You are a daughter's father and a wife's husband!"  
"I got every right to enjoy my life here!"

"While Maka is crying over things? Who is irresponsible now?"

They both charged at each other and stopped, with their faces just a little distance away.  
Each of them had a scythe behind the other's neck threateningly.

"You are the one who almost killed her!" Spirit muttered.  
"That is part of the life of a meister. You can't have it serious all the time."  
"And you'll trade happiness with tragedy? You don't do that to my Maka!"

Their hot breathes warmed one another's necks but no one cared.  
Even Blair who was amused on the back, licking her hands.

"You were never a good father to her."  
"I was the one who raised her! I loved her!"

"I was the one who taught her that not all boys were like you!"  
"What do you call yourself, popular guy?" Spirit muttered, disgusted.

"I was the one who protected her as a weapon!" Soul held his chest with his free hand.  
"You recently failed at that."

"It's not as if you were always there for her! You were just staying in places like this!"  
"You don't-"

"I was there when she cried!" Soul interrupted.  
"I was there when she cried over the ice cream!"

"Mine was over friends! When she was frustrated!  
"Mine was when she was still young and vulnerable!"

"I even taught her how to dance! I was her friend!"  
"A friend is nothing compared to a father!"

"I taught her a little of the piano. I gave her the wings of her dreams. I was her loyal weapon!"  
"Being a fellow Death Scythe is still nothing!"

"Even though she was not cool at all, I would totally prefer Maka over you!"  
"What are you-"  
"Even though she has the annoying habit of chopping people's heads…"  
Soul stared at Spirit's eyes.

Soul continued, "She has those different green eyes. She has that crazy hair style. She has that abnormal mind of hers. And she had her own loud voice, all making a single Maka."

"So?" Spirit shook his head as if unimpressed.  
"You just practically described my daughter in the opposite way."

"She was the Maka that walked with me under the city lights, against the winds and even through madness…"

Soul grimaced at his own thoughts.  
Of all the people that had to know…  
There had to be the person in front of him now.

The one who didn't see Maka crying on the desert or on the snowy bridge.  
Laughing over a punch on the face.  
Smiling over an accidental step on a foot during a dance.

"She is the Maka that is better than cool. She is the Maka that I like."


	8. 1:8 Ice

ENTRANCED  
Chapter 8: Ice

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Spirit stared at the crimson eyes in front of him.

Soul never faltered in his stare.  
He just waited for things to happen.

Spirit didn't know how to reply.  
He could just say that the boy before him was just a joke, an idiot or a moron.

Soul was glad that the man in front of him wasn't saying something in return.  
He didn't know what to say next after revealing his secret.

Spirit wanted to shout something.  
He wouldn't care if his saliva would make that boy's face wet.

Soul remained still with his razor sharp teeth visible.  
What would it feel to bite this old man?

Spirit wanted to stop threatening the boy with his scythe over his neck.

Soul wanted to turn back his scythe into a hand again.  
Things were getting sore.

Spirit didn't know why he was thinking that way.  
There was no way the boy would be able to prove himself worthy.

Soul was getting tired.  
He wouldn't fight this man over his daughter even if he would be disarmed.

Spirit wanted to cry with real tears.  
The boy was going to take his Maka away.

Soul was set and firm in his stand.  
He had already proven himself.

Spirit was thinking of his Maka, why he had to let go.

Soul was remembering his times with Maka.  
Everything had changed since he had met this girl.

Things even came up to this point.

.

"Maka, I think this suits you!"  
"You really think so, Liz?"  
"it suits her but it wouldn't fit, Onee-chan!"  
"Dammit all… Maka deserves another set of clothes!"

Kid watched the others busy themselves over asymmetrical clothes, while he sat on the bench set by the store.

"Maka, would you want some underwear?"  
"Liz, what are you trying to imply?"  
"Maka, I can lend you some!"  
"Patty, you wouldn't do that!"

Kid wondered if Maka had gone to a mall to check over clothes.  
It was hard to figure out with the spark in her green eyes.

"Hey, this one's in a sale!"  
"No, no… You're not spending money for _that!_"  
"Don't worry! Onee-chan knows what she is doing. We already dominated this store!"  
"Whatever, Patty. Where's the money?"

Kid looked at those emerald eyes with concern.  
At times, the pair would look like it was searching for something in specific.

"What? You didn't bring it?"

"It can't be helped! It already happened. Ehehehe…"  
"Unbelievable!"

Kid looked down at the money he was holding.  
Maybe he should give a treat to the others.  
Something sweet.

"We're going back!"  
"Does this happen usually?"  
"No, it was a new experience today."  
"Thanks for the lie, Patty."

Kid looked at their happy expressions as they laughed over something.  
What he wouldn't give to make them happy, too…

"Kid is just outside, right?"  
"Isn't he that one on the bench?"  
"That certainly looks like our Kiddo!"  
"You don't have to act like a traveler under the sun and point things. It's embarrassing."

Kid looked at them then at the money he was holding.  
Wasn't it the money that Patty had handed over to him a while ago?  
Maybe it was supposed to be for the clothes.  
He realized Patty forgot about it.

"If that isn't Kid…"  
"I'm sure of it now."  
"Hehehe… The three stripes are really handy!"  
"Oy, Kid!"

Kid felt his face getting sweaty.  
He would have to clean his face.  
Where was his handkerchief?

"Kid, seen something symmetrical?"  
"Why is he staring like that?"  
"Kid!"

And they stopped in front of Kid.  
"Hey, something got you today?"  
"Something wrong?"  
"Something that you forgot?"

Kid didn't know what was wrong with him, staring at his own hands.  
Maybe it was just the money with his conscience bugging him.

"Something does not feel right."  
"I don't know…"  
"Oh, the moneyh!"

Patty took the cash from Kid's hands.

Kid grunted absent-mindedly as the money was taken away.  
Oh, well… So much for the ice cream.

"Why did you hide this?"  
"I don't think he really did it."  
"Right! I had Kid keep it for a while."

Kid looked up and saw the three energetic girls.  
They were all familiar, unlike the feeling on his chest.

"Seriously?!"  
"I'll skip for this time."  
"Aww… No way!"

Kid realized that he had a question of some sort in his mind.  
When would he have the courage to tell her about it?

"Patty,t his is totally not cool!"  
"it's not her fault."  
"Ehehehe… Onee-chan, you sound like Soul!"

Kid looked at those bright green eyes.  
It was almost like emerald.  
Maybe jade.

"Maka, one for you."

Everyone turned around to look at the newcomer, who was offering an ice cream to Maka.

"Soul!" Maka said but her eyes instantly avoided him.  
"I thought food is not allowed here," Liz muttered.  
"Hey, I want some ice cream, too!" Patty demanded.

Kid thought of clenching his hands.  
Now, it was really so much for the ice cream.  
If only he had moved at first.

"You don't need to look at me to take the ice cream and say thanks," Soul said lightly.  
"Idiot…" Maka said weakly as she took the ice cream by the cine gingerly.

"Hey, Soul. Is that a scratch or something on your neck?" Liz asked.  
"Looks like it came from something sharp," Patty observed.

Maka couldn't help but get curious and concerned.  
She looked up and adjusted her vision to his neck.

"Soul, what does this mean?"  
"It means you'll see the same mark on someone else."  
Soul patted her head.

Kid wondered how it felt to touch the top of her head.  
Then maybe perhaps run his hand down her hair.

"You didn't have to do it," Maka whispered.  
Soul shrugged. "I just had a fight with this man. We were pretty busy with words. And of course, there was this cat."

Kid wondered if he had ever told a story to Maka.  
Just the simple yet friendly type.  
Perhaps, he had been serious too much as a young Shinigami.

"You know Papa is hard to convince when-"  
"Then how am I here beside you now?"

Soul leaned down and embraced Maka.

"Kyaa~" two girls shrieked.

Soul's hair moved across Maka's neck as he whispered to her ear.  
"Do you know what this means?"  
"Papa-"

"Idiot."  
Maka got the feeling that she had to wait for something else.

And she could feel the grin of Soul behind her.

"You got me into trouble."

- . - . - . - . – _Apartment_

"The food was delicious as always."  
"I think you're just flattering me, Soul."

"No."  
Soul suddenly grabbed her hand and bit it.  
"Yummy like this."

Maka shrieked and slapped him hard in the face.  
"What did you do that for?"  
"What did _you_ do _that_ for?" muttered Soul as he rubbed his cheek.

"Whatever. Sometimes, I wonder if I should still be scared of you."

"Say it like a joke, will you?"  
Soul ruffled her hair.

Maka swatted the hand away. "Who said it was a joke?"

Maka stared at the crimson eyes for a serious moment.  
Then she chuckled.  
"Alright, it was a joke. But I'm still angry at you."

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this part.**

IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.  
Ever noticed the names of my chapters? Like 1.6 Concerns?  
Do you have a problem with that? xD

Anyway, thank you so much people for the support.  
I quite enjoyed writing this part. =)

Expect MANY CHANGES in the next chapter.

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Done… 0.O**


	9. 2:1 What Hurts the Head

ENTRANCING  
Chapter 1: What Hurts the Head

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

As promised, I made a "sequel."  
You don't get it?  
Now it's somewhat like Part 2 of the story with Entrancing as the "title."  
And may be a change of the tide since it's KIMA…  
But it's still one story. Just see how it proceeds. = 3  
Don't hate, SoMa fans. ^ _ ^ v

Summary: Golden eyes. A rare color to see. Enlightening to her mind. Entrancing.

Forgive me if this part starts slow.  
I just have to have an appropriate start but the pace will quickly change. = )

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

I watch the two of them argue with each other.

Knowing their _different _relationship, I wonder how this will turn out.

I cannot help but be curious even though I was watching from the outside through the window.

After a few angry words, it came to threats over necks.  
I have never seen them argue this way.

Then the world seemed to stop.  
No.  
I realized they are just staring at each other's eyes.

There is just silence that I fear my heartbeat could be heard.

Then they stopped their threats.  
No one showed reluctance.  
They had agreed on something somehow.

Is that really how they argue?  
Fight and then becoming like friends again?

I wonder why the fight stopped.  
I do not want it to end.

Then I hear a cat's meow.  
I turn my head around to see a familiar cat.  
Blair.

She is smiling and clapping.

The two who fought give a crooked smile to each other.

Then one of them goes out of the building.

It really seems that this one won the argument.  
He isn't grinning but the fire in his eyes shows determination and hope.

And it is so appropriate to call it a fire with his red eyes.

.

Thinking back to that moment, how did Soul manage to convince Spirit, Maka's father?

Now Soul and Maka are together.  
They are not even holding hands in the public, but it is obvious that they are close.

Am I having some regrets?  
Should I have told her about my feelings?

I guess I do not have the courage to say it while staring at her green eyes.  
But what would happen if I tell her?

Won't she give me a chance?  
Chance is what I want for now, I decide.

Even if that white-haired boy with the asymmetrical teeth and crimson eyes is near.

Am I holding a grudge against Soul?  
It isn't his fault that I look different.

And that I love symmetry.  
Nobody just sees order in my way.

But right now, my thoughts are not coming in an orderly way.  
Am I getting addled?

Maka Albarn.  
I finally agree to myself.  
She's making me different.

.

I remember the time when she smiled with Liz and Patty while they were shopping for clothes.

I like seeing her with a smile.  
There's something in a smile that fits her face.

"Kid."  
I look up to see the annoyed face of Liz.  
"We'll be late for school."

School?  
What sch-  
Oh, Shibusen.  
The school where Maka learns things as a meister.  
The place where I first talked to her.

Right from the start, I saw an intelligent glint in her eyes.  
I knew she was a disciplined and balanced girl.

Right now, the word _beautiful _has been added to my list of words that describes her.

"Unbelievable," Liz mutters.

I realize I had dropped my head to think again.  
"Sorry, Liz."

I know it was impolite or maybe a bad manner.  
I decide to stand up and go for the exit.

Liz follows me silently.  
Along my way, I notice that Patty isn't anywhere near us.

Then I find her lying on the floor, her hands busy with coloring a paper.

I look at the paper, not minding her childish hums, and see a figure of a giraffe.

"Patty, we're going," Liz says.  
"Haaaiiiii~"

Patty stands up and leaves her incomplete giraffe.  
"Where are we going?" Patty asks.  
"Shibusen, okay? You guys are so weird," Liz mutters.

I continue to stare at the paper Patty had left on the floor.  
It is like my mind has something to say.

I know Patty loves giraffes.  
But why did she just leave this one without even complaining?

What about me?  
Should I also be like that when I leave something I love?  
Of course, but I always have the want to visit symmetrical places again.

But what if it is a person I love that I had to leave?  
Maka Albarn.  
Should I be like Patty whenever I needed to go home already, walking away from her?

No, I will no-

"Kid, is something bothering you?" Liz asks.  
I shake my head and look up.

Why was I staring at Patty's work?  
It isn't even adorable.

I take the lead and am the first one to go out of the mansion.  
Suddenly, I am excited to be in Shibusen already.  
I wonder why.

.

I love my Father very much.  
He still managed to keep Shibusen symmetrical in the outside even with its over energetic students.

I hear Black Star fighting with another student.  
Patty beside me is giving him a _moral support.  
_Liz just gives a sigh.

I continue to walk to my classroom, not wanting to be late and be told to stand outside and wait.  
I prefer sitting in a chair comfortably while noting interesting topics.  
Even if there is the occasional dissection by Professor Stein.

I enter the room and quickly see my seat occupied by the flattened face of Soul.  
My eyes move a little to the side and see Maka holding a mighty book.

Come to think of it…  
Have I ever experienced being Maka-chopped?  
Why am I wanting to know the feeling?

"Kid, you're on the way," Patty says.

I grunt half-consciously and step towards my seat.  
How long have I been standing by the door?

And as I approach my seat, Soul and Maka look up_ at the same time._  
I find my eyes switching my vision to those scarlet eyes then to those emerald eyes.

"Kid, this is your seat, right?" Soul asks.  
"Baka," Maka insults. "We have been classmates for so long and you still don't know?"  
"Whatever, Maka."  
"Let Kid sit or else I'll do it again."  
She emphasizes her last statement with her hand tapping her book.

"Not so rash…"  
Soul hurries to his seat, to the left of Maka's own seat.

I can't believe how his life could be controlled by a simple book.  
A Maka-chop must be painful.  
I shake my head a little at my thoughts.

Then I take my seat and sit comfortably.  
"Forgive Soul, please?"

I look beside me and see the face of Maka.  
Is she really my seatmate?  
Why is it that it's only now that I am thinking about the fact?  
It has never bothers me before.  
It has never affected me.  
Why am I smiling now?

Then I remember that I have to think of an answer to Maka's plea.  
What was it again.  
_'Forgive Soul, please?'_

Hmm?  
What had Soul done wrong to me?  
I do not see it as a grave matter that he had his face on my seat.

It will be easy to forgive him for that simple fault.  
"I forgive him?"  
Ah! I said it in an awkward way.  
Perhaps I was influenced by my father's weird voice.

Maka raises an eyebrow and nods to herself. "Yeah…"  
"I meant it," I say lamely. "I mean it isn't a big fault at all."  
Do I really speak this way?  
My voice must be horrible compared to Maka's voice.

"Kid, are you okay?"  
I give her a strange look.  
"You don't seem to be yourself."

"Uhh…"  
Why am I now affected by the fact that I'm talking to her?

"He's been like that since the morning," Liz says behind me.  
"Perhaps he had a bad dream," Patty suggests.  
"Or maybe he saw a beautiful lady."  
I hear Soul laugh.

But everything seems to be a blur in my eyes and ears.  
I think I saw a hand waving before my face.

"Now you have to forgive me, Kid."  
Why did Maka say that?

I guess I am not given the chance to think about it.

The last thing I saw was a pair of emerald eyes before my face hits the desk in front of me.


	10. 2:2 Plea

ENTRANCING  
Chapter 2: Plea

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

I remember the time when Maka had let Black Star punch her on the face with his whole strength.  
I know it hurt a lot.

And I think a Maka-chop can parallel to that level.  
The extreme pain in my head seems to have its own heartbeat.

How did Soul and Black Star manage to stand it?  
A lot of it, in fact.

Is my head going to explode?  
It's like my head was separated from my neck.  
All I feel right now is the pain in my head.

"Kid…"

Suddenly, I am feeling something else beside the pain.  
There is my heartbeat.

Why is it getting louder and faster?  
Is it trying to overlap the pain?

"Perhaps you overdid it."  
"This the first time he was hit by a Maka-chop, right?"  
"Hehehe… He seems to be lifeless!"  
"EH?! Kid, wake up!"

I recognize the voices coming to my ears.  
Soul.  
Liz.  
Patty.  
Maka.  
And I also recognize the meaning of the shakes on my body.

They are trying to wake me up.  
But am I not awake?

Oh, I see…  
My eyes are still closed.  
How ironic. I could see that.

I force my eyes open and I hear everyone's relieved sighs.

Then I blink a lot of times, my eyes still adjusting to the color and light.  
I wonder what will happen if I only see things as color gold.  
Well, that is the color of my eyes.

"Kid, you have to forgive me!"  
I stare at Maka.  
"I mean, I did it because you were lost!"

"Maka, I fear for your life," Soul says sarcastically.  
"Yep," Liz agrees.  
"Poor Kiddo!" Patty chuckles.

I shake my head, partly to ease away my headache and partly assure them that I am okay.  
"Don't worry, Maka. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Hey, talk to us, too!" Liz mutters.  
"Kiddo is unfair. We aren't the one who chopped you," Patty follows.  
"Yeah," Soul says. "And we're not the one with the tiny tits!"

"Soul!"  
Maka aims another chop at him.  
"Don't do it," I quickly say.

"Hmm?" Maka grunts.  
"I mean…"

Why am I stopping Maka?  
She always chops him anytime.  
Why am I not letting Soul be hurt?  
Wait, what?

"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Uhh…"  
I have never been like this in my life.

"It's just… painful," I continue lamely. "A Maka-chop."  
"Soul deserves it."

"It isn't just."  
Why am I continuing this?  
If Maka gets angry again…

But she just chuckles.  
Is this a lucky time for me?  
"Sense of responsibility… That's what I like about you, Kid," Maka says.

I sigh with a smile.  
I can't believe it.  
Things are going well.

"Kid really had a bang on the head," Liz mutters. "He's more weird."  
Maka grins. "He'll be a perfect Shinigami."  
"Yeah. Unlike my meister," Soul says. "She isn't even-"

He is stopped with a book on his head.  
Oh well, Maka did it again.  
It's not as if I could make her see things in my way.

Because if that happens, she might as well have narcissism with her beautiful face…  
What am I thinking?  
I force my head to my open hands and shake it.

"I don't think you're okay…" Maka says.  
"Perhaps Kid is just moody today," Liz suggests.

I am not moody.  
What made Liz think of that conclusion?

"Ehem."  
Someone enters the classroom.  
It is Franken Stein.  
My eyes never fail to stop for a while on his screw.

"Everyone, back to your own seats," he said coolly.  
I wonder what our lesson for the day will be.  
I hope it wouldn't be another dissection.  
I hate how he does it in an asymmetrical way.

Everyone becomes quiet as they sit and look at Professor Stein curiously.  
"We'll be talking about-"

Maka…

"What is it?" Stein-hakase asks suddenly.  
Hmm? Did one of the students speak?

"Would you please at least be inattentive to what I have just asked you?"  
I turn around to find out who the _noisy kid _is…

I believe everyone had remained silent.  
Even Black Star is quiet with his eyebrows raised in a curious expression.

The _noisy kid _does not seem willing to show himself.  
"No exceptions. You'll have to go out and stand in the corridor."

Just who is it?  
I look at Professor Stein to see his eyes directed at me.

Hey, it wasn't me!  
So there isn't a reason for me to be afraid.  
I was only thinking of Maka…

Wait. Had I actually muttered her name out loud?  
This is bad.

Now that I look around, everyone is staring at me, even Maka who is beside me.  
I am not sure what to do.  
I gulp slowly and say, "It isn't what you people are thinki-"

"It better be. Or else I'll kick your face."  
Why is Liz giving me a venomous stare?  
She had never done that to me.

"You'll not be safe behind Shinigami's son," Stein mutters.  
I look behind me and see a young girl.

Her face totally shows that she is guilty.  
I sigh deeply.  
I really thought…

Oh, what was that all about?

.

Right now, I am a little anxious.  
I do not know why.  
Perhaps it is because Maka still hasn't returned from her mission.

It has been quite a long time.  
They should've finished their job a lot earlier.  
And the unnerving fact is Father can't see them on his mirror.  
And Azusa-sensei is currently not in the city to help.

I am sitting on the high railings of Shibusen.  
I do not actually do this kind of thing but it enables me to see great distances.

And indeed I see Maka together with Soul.  
Her steps are apparently energetic.  
And my eyes stay for a while on her face.

There is a very wide grin. It is obvious even from our distance.  
I'll be waiting for her in Father's room then.

.

"Did you find it hard to defeat the evil soul?" Shinigami asks the pair.  
Maka clears her throat then she says, "Soul is a Death Scythe. It was an easy job."

"What took you two long then?"  
Maka gestures to Soul.  
Soul grunts then speaks, "I took her to this mountain. I heard it has a wonderful view from its height."  
He pauses with a grin. "It didn't disappoint Maka. She still has her fluffy face from a while ago."

"I don't have a _fluffy _face," Maka objects.  
"Whatever, tiny tits."  
"Now, now…" Father raises his hands for silence.

And I continue to watch the whole report.

Maka seems really happy with Soul…  
Even with all of his teases and insults, I can see that they have a strong bond.

I do not want to destroy the bond but I want to have my own strong bond with Maka.  
Something stronger than chains.

I am jealous at Soul.

Then I see that the meeting is done.  
Father raises a hand in farewell.

Soul puts his hands in his pockets and turns to the exit.  
He gives a meaningful look at Maka before going out alone, leaving his meister.

I wonder what the matter is.  
I look at Maka.  
She doesn't look troubled.

Then her head turns to face me.  
"Is Soul busy or what?" I ask.  
"Soul is going to be busy with his sleep."  
"Then why are you still-"

I quickly see it in her eyes.  
It had appeared suddenly, a sign of uncertainty.

I become worried and ask, "Maka, something wrong?"  
"Kid-kun…"  
"Kid is enough."

"Kid…"  
She looks at my eyes for a seemingly long time.  
Then I realize that her eyes are shaking.  
"Maka, are you afraid?"  
"Sometimes," she whispers.

I let my vision focus on her emerald eyes.  
It looks like she is pleading for help.

But how can I help her?  
When I can't help myself with the feeling growing in my chest?


	11. 2:3 Like A Movie

ENTRANCING  
Chapter 3: Like A Movie

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

I have one day.  
I have one afternoon to be spent with Maka.

This is my day with Maka.  
Maybe being in Father's room had brought me luck.

Apparently, mostly everyone knows that I will be with Maka for that time.  
They all know that Maka is still facing the effects of trauma and that she needs to relax.  
With someone other than Soul.  
And Soul had simply let Maka stay with my company…

This is my chance.  
Chance to…  
I look at her emerald eyes and smile uncertainly.

"But Kid… I still want to thank you for being my company," she says. "We're really going to watch a movie?"  
I nod. "Why? You have a problem with that?"  
Err… I think I had said it in a wrong way.

"Not really. I'm just used to have a movie marathon with Soul throughout a night."  
I just grunt, not sure how to reply.

Man, Soul had already done a lot of good things with Maka.  
How can I be any different?

Then Maka looks at the movie poster before us.  
I swear her cheeks are getting their color.  
Is Maka really this enthusiastic with movies?

"Kid, let's go inside. I can't wait."  
Obviously.  
But why is she acting like this?  
She is the one pulling me to a place.  
Shouldn't I be doing that?

.

I sigh to myself as we take our seats on the center.  
Fortunately, there is a big number of people today.  
We will have a good and symmetrical view of the movie without feeling a lot of eyes on our backs.

Or is it just me who is nervous?  
Why am I even nervous?  
I'm just here with Maka to watch a supposedly romantic movie.  
I do not care much about the movie.  
I just want to make Maka happy in my own way…

"I think it's starting now," I say as most of the lights are turned off.  
"Obviously," Maka says beside me.  
"Do you think we'll-"  
"Shh! The ads are done. It's now the actual film."

I look at maka and see her eyes focused on the screen.  
"Maka, care for popcorn?"  
"It's too early," she says without looking away from the screen.

Oh no…  
Have I irritated her?  
She doesn't seem to be fuming but…

I begin to eat some popcorn, nevertheless.  
Hmm, does popcorn really taste this way?

Maka taps her fingers on my seat.  
"Just a few."  
I shrug and give her a little of the popcorn.  
She grunts her thanks and she becomes quiet once again.

I decide to focus on my popcorn instead of watching the movie and eat.  
At least, its taste does not quickly lose its quality.  
But I am careful not to think too much about the popcorn.  
I know it doesn't have a perfect shape.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I turn around to see Maka actually _fuming_.  
Her hands are clenched and she is giving the big screen a glare.  
Or rather the fat woman in the big screen with that ugly frown.

Perhaps Maka should watch a movie or something before a mission.  
_Always_.  
I think that expression can intimidate a witch.

Oh, man…  
I realize I have eaten up all of the popcorn.  
Maka only had a small share.  
What have I done?  
But maybe she wouldn't notice with the big screen before her eyes.

Come to think of it.  
Her eyes seem to be shining very brightly.  
How beautiful…

Then Maka is whispering beside me.  
Perhaps it is a prayer or a wish.  
I'm really seeing a different side of Maka.

But I realize that everyone around me is whispering to one another.  
Has something happened on the movie?  
Maybe I should watch more carefully.  
I think things would have made much more importance if I had focused on the whole movie.  
Hmm…

But I quite love the details.  
There is careful symmetry right now.  
It is a wedding.  
And the central path that the couple is walking through is perfect.  
The arrangement of the people on chairs.  
The flowers around the church.  
And the special arch just on the entrance.

But the wedding gown of the girl is just disgusting.  
That length and its design…  
Why do the directors have to put that?

The movie ends with a kiss and barely suppressed shrieks are heard in the room.  
But I am practically fuming right now.

"Soul doesn't really watch this kind of movie," Maka says.  
Then she looks at me and smiles.  
"Did you enjoy it?" she asks.

Very different…  
That is Maka right now.  
But her eyes are still that wonderful emerald.  
She's so beautiful.  
But how do I reply?  
I don't know how but I barely remember what happened in the movie.  
"Yeah. I just didn't expect things to happen that way."

Maka grins.  
"Well, I knew there was something fishy even before the two cars crashed."  
Maka chuckles as she stands.  
Car crash? Is that why there was a loud sound a while ago?  
Hmm…

I follow her lead and stand up from my seat.  
I look around briefly…  
And see a lot of couples embracing each other.  
I do not mean to but I see a few kisses.  
"Uhh… Maka?"

Maka takes my hands and squeezes them.  
"I just realized it's kinda cold here."

"Oh!"  
Man, why didn't I have a coat or jacket ready?

"Nah, it's okay," says Maka, apparently able to sense my thoughts.  
"So what will be our next destination?"  
She holds my hand and pulls me as we walk outside.

Here we go again.  
She's the one pulling my hand.  
It's not much of symmetry but I am just mildly annoyed.

It's just that I am so unlike the guys in the movies.  
How can I be different in a positive way?  
For Maka?  
Do I have to live a life like a movie?


	12. 2:4 All Around

ENTRANCING  
Chapter 4: All Around

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

I had already spent two hours of my afternoon with Maka?!  
Unbelievable! It is just a short time before we'll come to farewells!

What do I do?  
What do I do?

"Kid, let's go to the public library or somewhere."

There it is again.  
Maka is the one giving suggestions.  
But I couldn't just object with no idea at all in my mind.

I sigh.  
I just have to agree.  
This time, _I _take her hand gently and pull her to the place.

I know I should be able to do this.  
Being The Shinigami's son, I already know every place in Death City.

And thinking about it, the public library may actually be a good place.  
There are many good sites around it like the park.

So I continue to walk, hoping that I'll be able to manage my time wisely.  
What can those emerald eyes see that would make the face happy?

Books.  
There is a wide variety but mostly, I have just read books about souls and the history of Shibusen.  
Maybe I should read books that give tips to secret admirers.

Oh, why am I thinking about it?

I look beside me and see the growing smile in Maka's face.  
Of course that will show up.  
What's in front of us now is the library.

I take Maka inside but she is actually the one dragging me to a corner.  
She claims that the books there are really enjoyable.

I just shrug and see nothing wrong.  
Then we are on the corner.

I know the library is small but its own world is so wide.  
I do not have a problem with Maka as a bookworm.  
At least, reading a book gives Maka a good life.  
She smiles because of a book.  
She becomes cleverer.  
She changes.

Oh, now I'm wishing to be a book.  
I really am stupid in this kind of thing.

"Read this."  
Maka lays an open book on my arm.  
I hold it and turn it around to adjust the words to my view.  
She has a finger pointed to a statement.

"Spirit and Kami A."

It isn't a statement after all but a title.  
And if it's about them…  
"What is this book called?" I ask as my eyes move to read the sentences.

But Maka takes the book and grunts.  
"It is a whole collection of a set of books, more like volumes, that tells stories about weapons and meisters."  
She returns the book to a shelf.  
Perhaps I should read it one day.

"So what else was interesting in there?"  
"How Papa chose his partner," Maka says as she opens another book.

"Was it affected by her _beauty_?"  
"Perhaps. You never know if it's Papa."

I wait for a continuation.  
Maka is looking at the book she is holding.  
She flips the pages, too.  
But I already know that she isn't focused in her reading.

"Well, Mama loves to take pictures as if she is a photographer. One day, she took a picture with random people around this statue. It turned out that one of the random people was a beautiful lady."  
Maka pauses for a breath.  
So far, nothing seemed actually interesting enough to get her attention.

"Then there was this magazine. Mama's photo of the statue was featured. Papa didn't buy a magazine but Marie-sensei did. When she was looking over the pages, Papa saw Mama's photo and was attracted by the lady in the picture. He asked Marie-sensei who took the picture. Then he hurried to Mama."  
Maka finally puts down her book and returns it to a shelf.

She continues, "Papa asked Mama if she knew who the lady was. Mama didn't know and Papa cried in a stupid way for a while. Mama offered that she would take more photos for him. Papa shook his head and instead asked for a picture of Mama. There… That's how they met."

"Maka…"  
I breathe deeply.  
"That was a lot of information. It looked like it came from a diary."

She raises an eyebrow.  
"This library has it all."  
"So why did you stop reading that book?"  
"It's not quite like Papa."

Then she turns her head away from me.  
"Maka."  
I turn around to see her face.  
My thoughts are right.  
It does not come usually but she looks sad.  
"Tell me the truth," I continue.

"That is how I want my Papa to act and to be. It is a nice thought," Maka says softly. "So I try to find the good side on Soul instead. But since he is not here…"  
She looks up at my eyes. "I hope I'll see it in you."

I am a Shinigami.  
I am a person who respects order and symmetry.

Fool.  
I mentally put my face on my palm.  
That's not it.

"Kid, I'm sorry I even told you that," Maka says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My problems shouldn't be your burdens."  
She looks down at the ground.

"Why would I let you be hurt? Yes, we move on but I can't let you have an unhappy past to look back to," I say gently. "Look up, Maka."

Maka's head turns up and our eyes meet.  
Why is it that I am still amazed by that shade of emerald?  
And now I'm seeing a much deeper side that Maka trusts me enough to let me see.

"Kid…"  
She comes closer to me.  
And gives me an embrace.  
"You will be a great Shinigami!"

But I want to be a great friend.  
More than a friend perhaps…

Is it me or Maka adjusted herself to make the embrace central? Symmetrical?  
Maka…

Then Maka releases me.  
Why do I suddenly feel like I can't breathe?}  
Shouldn't I have been feeling this a while ago with her tight embrace?

"Kid."  
Maka shuffles nervously.  
"Maka."

Perhaps she is just feeling awkward.  
With her sudden embrace in this small public library.  
Wait a second…

My head turns around to see no one familiar.  
Why did I get the feeling that someone was watching us?

I turn my attention back to Maka then I hold her hands.  
"Let me give you a treat."  
Maka shrugs with a smile.

This time, she'll have her food to eat.  
And so we walk to the exit.

But before we come out, I ask her about the book.  
Maybe it's not much but I could let her have it.  
"I'll let it pass," Maka says lightly. "Since I am considering something else right now."

As we finally go out of the public library, I hum with interest, urging her to continue.

"It's not exactly a diary but I plan to write down events of my life."  
"Like what, if I may ask?"  
"Like what happened this afternoon. Being with you is a very memorable experience."

As two meisters in a team, don't we always get together?  
Hmm…

But maybe I should not care much about that this time.  
Being _normal _is just different.

And as long as my left hand holds her right hand, it is enough.  
We're walking symmetrically even though I'm slowly leading the way.

To think that Maka is actually being happy with me…  
I can't help but smile.


	13. 2:5 Drop

ENTRANCING  
Chapter 5: Drop

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

We pass the basketball court and I finally know what to buy for Maka.  
One never hates ice cream.

Good thing there is this ice cream van.  
Wait, am I getting childish?  
Maybe ice cream is just too low.

"I'm a little tired," Maka says.  
So I guide her to a bench.  
Looking at her, I know she is also bothered by the heat.  
Water? Maybe ice cream really is enough.

Unfortunately, I have to let go of her hand to buy a cone.  
I don't want to tire her too much by our walks.

"Maka, I'm getting your treat."  
Maka looks around and notices the van.  
She shrugs and gives me an '_okay'_ look.

But I don't fail to notice more of it.  
She is looking at my eyes.  
Why?  
And why are her eyes shaking slightly?

Is something different in me?  
Perhaps it is because I don't have the same red eyes as her weapon.  
Perhaps she is thinking of herself as a burden to me.

Then she turns her head away, now focusing on something far away.

Maka…

But I can't just stay here.  
Maybe a treat will cheer her up.

And so I buy a vanilla-flavored cone.  
It looks delicious but I have to resist my irritation on one thing.  
I had insisted for eight scoops but the vendor said that _seven_ is enough.  
This will not be good for Maka at all.

But I just walk back to her and offer her the cone.  
"I don't like vanilla much," Maka states.  
Eh?  
I look at her to see if she was joking.

"Chocolate perhaps?" I ask awkwardly.  
Maka gives a little nod.  
Okay…

I should have asked her.  
At least it will be better.  
A cone for each of my hands.  
Perhaps it is fate.

I return to the vendor and ask for a chocolate-flavored one.  
This should be enough, right?

I wait patiently for my new order.  
The vendor looks at me and gives me an amused smile.  
I watch as the number of scoops became eight.  
"Here you go."

I like this person.  
Wait, I still haven't gotten my pocket money.  
I politely raise a hand, telling him to wait.

I feel my coins then take a sufficient amount.  
I put them to the vendor's hands then I move a hand to take my other cone.

That is when I realize that someone is holding the cone already.  
I look up.  
Maka.

"Oh Kid, sorry!" Maka quickly says. "You were busy a while ago so I just wanted to help and take my treat by my own hands. So-sorry…"  
"It's okay."

Really, it's okay.  
But I notice her eyes staring at mine again.  
Then I hear a chuckle.  
It is coming from the vendor.  
"Do you two need a tissue?"

Now we remember that we are still holding hands.  
The ice cream is already melting and part of it is already flowing across our hands.

"I'm sorry again," Maka mutters.  
"Don't release your hold!" I say fast. "Let me-"  
"I know."  
She removes her focus on my eyes and takes the cone from me gently and carefully as possible.

I grunt at the vendor.  
"Tissue for both of us."  
My request is granted and I thank him as I wipe my hand.  
Good thing…  
Or else it could have been a mess.

"Your other hand, sir."  
I look at the respective hand.  
What a mess.  
I forgot I still have this vanilla ice cream.  
I apologize a lot of times to the vendor.  
But he just laughs.  
"Just be sure to buy from this van again!

Now that the ice cream is given, where should we go next?  
Do I still have much time?  
I should have thought of other places when we were watching the movie.

Here we go again.  
Just walking and talking randomly.  
Maka's hands are free while mine are still holding my cone.  
There is just a little left inside the cone and I know it won't drip anymore.  
Maybe I don't really eat dessers like this.

"Kid," Maka suddenly says.  
"Hmm?"  
"I don't think it's hot but why are you sweating?"  
"I don't understand."

Maka gestures to the back of my neck.  
I take my extra tissue and wipe the place with my free hand.  
It is indeed sweating.  
Wait, she saw that?

"I though Shinigamis doesn't get affected by the sun's heat…" Maka's voice weakens.  
I look at her to realize that she had looked up.  
I follow her gaze.  
"Add the fact that," Maka continues. "There are just clouds right now."

Maybe something is wrong with me now.  
With my body.  
Who knows? I still don't know every thing about being a Shinigami.  
Perhaps Father knows.

"And now, it's your arms…" Maka says slowly.  
I look at her and I just have to wonder.  
"Maka, you're sweating too in a weird way…"  
"Eh?"  
Maka automatically looks at herself.

Then I see it for myself.  
Something drops to Maka's head.  
She looks up with a puzzled expression.  
"Maka, I think it is-"

It suddenly came heavily.  
The rain.  
I hate how it pours down from the clouds.  
Without a specific direction.  
And Maka is getting wet.  
I don't have an umbrella.  
Neither does she.

Maka gives a suppressed shriek and we run for cover.  
But unfortunately, we are outside Death City.  
I was planning to show her a view but there is this rain…  
I don't see any visible cover for the rain.  
I mutter how I hate the rain.  
It is so loud in my ears.

But why am I hearing a laugh?  
I turn my eyes beside me and see no one.  
Mak…

There is that laugh again.  
I hear it across the rain.  
I hear it from behind.  
I look back and see Maka standing in the rain and looking up at the sky, with a big smile on her face.

I quickly approach her.  
"Maka, what is-"  
But I know there is nothing wrong.  
Just why is she standing here?  
"You're getting wet," I continue weakly.

"Kid, don't you enjoy the rain?" Maka asks.  
What?  
"Why would I? It drops in a random way."  
"But it feels so good. It's running across my face. My arms."

That big smile.  
That…  
My hands move forward.  
Should I really do this?

Maka just looks at me with her lively eyes.  
That's a better position for the face.  
My hands continue to move forward, getting near her cheeks.

Then I adjust the strands of her hair.  
There.  
"That's better, isn't it?" I ask across the rain.  
Maka replies with another cheerful laugh.  
And I hear it very well.

"I thought-" Maka stops to continue her laughter.  
I don't see it as weird.  
In fact, why are my ears not tiring on hearing her laugh?  
It's like music to my ears.  
It is so much better than the rain.  
But it came because it is raining right now.

"I like it when you laugh."  
A few seconds pass.  
Then I realize that I had just muttered the words out aloud.  
"Ma- Mak…"  
"Kid, you may not be like Black Star," Maka says. "But you do not usually stutter."  
"I…"

Our faces are now literally facing each other.  
Those emerald eyes…  
They are so bright even though everything else is gloomy.

But I am satisfied enough of the fact that Maka is happy.  
That the stream going across her cheeks are not tears but just raindrops.

A few days ago, she was crying because of her experiences.  
Being attacked by a wild wolf.  
Being told not to stick with her weapon.

Now she is just smiling.  
Grinning, even.  
I like how her teeth are aligned.  
Her face is just symmetric, beautiful in my eyes.

If only…

I look down.  
I have to.

Not yet.

My back is getting numb from the rain but I am still feeling it.  
The loud beat of my heart.

Not yet.  
Perhaps.


	14. 2:6 Red Eyes

ENTRANCING  
Chapter 6: Red Eyes

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

Where was I?  
Oh.

"Maka, are you sure it's okay?"  
"Of course. No one's around at this time."

I look around warily as Maka opens the door.  
"Hmm… Not even that woman?"  
"Who are you referring to?"  
"That cat?"  
"Oh, Blair? She's still at the club."

Maka invites me inside and I walk after a polite word of thanks.  
Still…  
I wouldn't want to suddenly see someone, anyone here.  
Even though it's the apartment of Maka and Soul.

Maka offers me some food but I shake my head in reply.  
Maka shrugs then says, "Forgive me. I just have to take a shower. You can wai-"  
Maka stops.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.

"How about you? You need to change, too! You're-"  
"I can get my clothes on-"  
"Why don't you just call-"  
"Liz and Patty are probably shopping for-"  
"Clothes. You still need-"  
"_You _need to take a-"  
"Choose among Soul's clothes."

That leaves me quite surprised.  
"What?"  
"Choose among Soul's clothes," Maka repeats.

And there is now a smug smile on her face.  
Perhaps because she sensed that she finally got a little control on the situation.  
That Maka…

I don't know if I should smile, too.  
I have to admit.  
She is still clever as ever.  
But why would I have to choose among Soul's clothes?

"You need them."  
Apparently, Maka guesses what is in my mind and had just answered my mental question.  
I give her a mildly irritated look before she goes to the bathroom.

Why?  
Do I really have to do this?  
How would Soul react when he sees me wearing his clothes?  
Would he look at me distastefully?

Would he sing joyfully?  
Wait, what?

Oh, Maka is singing in the bathroom.  
Why haven't I noticed it before?  
She has quite a good voice.  
Good.  
Nice.

Except perhaps her suggestion about the clothes.  
They are just…

.

…not symmetric.  
I had to be envious of Maka's shirt.  
It would have looked better on me.  
Plain green but perfect.  
Quite like her eyes.

And now we are in the…  
Kitchen.  
Maka tells me that the time is appropriate enough for a meal.  
The time…  
Is it really already near the end?  
And here I am.

Maka asks me what I would want for a meal.  
I tell her that anything is fine.  
"As long as it is symmetrical in some way."  
"Hmm… I think we have something here."

Then she goes to her work.  
She takes out some kitchen utensils and ingredients from the cabinet, drawers and the fridge.

Must I really just look at her do the work?  
I don't know much about cooking but-  
"Kid, can you help me?"

Maka is asking for my help.  
I can't help but approach her.  
"What can I do?"  
"Can you- Wash your hands first then heat the water in that bowl until it boils."  
Okay. I got all of that.  
I give her a nod.

"Thank you."  
Maka gives me a smile then she proceeds to walk out.  
Wait.  
"What are you going to do?" I ask, but not in a rude manner.  
"I'm going to make a call."  
"With who?"  
I hear no reply.  
Since she is gone already.

My breath forms a sigh.  
Anyway, I have to focus here.  
What do I do first?  
Oh, wash my hands.  
Now where is the sink?

My eyes search around and I find one.  
I go near it and reach out my hands.  
To turn the faucet on.

It works when I turn the switch to the left.  
Is it really called a switch?

But going around that, it isn't even a wonderful pattern.  
The turning…  
I turn the switch to the right.  
The faucet turns off.  
There.  
Symmetric.

But I haven't washed my hands yet.  
…

.

"Kid, I'm back."

A few steps follow the sound.

"Do I hear the faucet running?"

A few more steps follow.  
This time, they are a bit urgent.

"Why is-"

I fidget a little as I feel Maka's stare on my back.

"What are you doing?"  
Her voice.  
Of all the times, why does she have to be curious now?

"Kid?"  
I feel it.  
I hear it.  
She is coming closer to me.  
Please not now.  
I'm in the middle of a mess.

"Is something wrong?"  
Please stop asking.  
Let there be no way for me to cry sicne I…

Maka lays a hand on my left shoulder..  
What about the right shoulder?

Maka seemed to hear my thoughts.  
For another hand follows and I feel it on my right shoulder.

I mentally sigh.  
But still…  
I am feeling sweat all over my face.  
"Why are you washing your hands?"

I freeze, conscious of the fact that Maka is just behind me and that the water from the faucet is still flowing across my hands.

"Did something happen to your hands?"  
"Nothing's wrong."  
Finally I have spoken.  
But will Maka believe me?

"Then turn the faucet off. You've been washing your hands for a long time now."  
"But I still haven't-"  
"What? Why don't you turn around?"  
"I still haven't washed my hands perfectly. I move my right hand up and the water flows differently. I move my left hand up and it flows differently again! I'm still trying to find a pattern. It's still not perfect. Asymmetrical."

…

Maka doesn't reply.  
And I realize the hands on my shoulders are gone.  
"Maka?"  
"I'll just turn it off."

Things just happened quickly.  
Maka is suddenly beside me with a hand stretched out.  
And I am not feeling water flowing through my hands anymore.  
"Uhh…"  
"And you still haven't boiled the water," Maka says.  
"But I was busy…"

Washing my hands.  
Oh, I am so stupid.  
I want to put my face in my two palms.

But then I hear it.  
Maka is chuckling.  
Why?  
Was I really stupid?  
"Maka-"  
"Don't worry. It's just a good thing that I didn't ask you to cook with the frying pan! Or else the apartment might be burning already."

What?  
What was that?  
I am… Confused.  
What will I say?  
Wait.  
Was she insul-

"Don't give me that look!" Maka says lightly. "It's okay, I tell you. Well we can't have all things perfect anyway. Don't worry. It's easy and quick enough to prepare a meal."  
And she is still smiling.  
I don't get it.

"And you may set the table," Maka continued. "Put the other plates and other things. You won't take long at that, right?"  
What have I done?  
Maka just gives me a wink.

.

In the end, we had a delicious meal.  
And that was supposed to be it.  
But I grew curious about one thing.  
Maybe I shouldn't have but that just happened.

"Isn't anyone going home?" I ask.  
"Who?"  
"Blair… Soul."

"They'll be late this night."  
"Why? Some kind of business?"  
"Perhaps."

I get the feeling that Maka isn't telling me everything.  
Especially since I have this weird thought in my mind.  
"You called them a while ago, right?" I ask carefully.  
"Eh?"

Well, that is more than enough.  
"Why did you call them?"  
"Who? … How did you know?"  
It was just a guess but-  
"I want to hear an answer to my question," I say.

Now Maka is avoiding my eyes as if shy…  
"I want to have more time with you."

…

"Really?"  
I quickly clear my throat.  
Maybe that went out quite rudely.  
I begin to continue but I find nothing to say.

Maka is still not looking at me.  
But she starts to speak, "Things are just different…"  
I still don't know what to say.

Fortunately, Maka continues, "You may not be like Soul with that deep red eyes and the _cool attitude_…"  
She finally looks at me again.  
"But you still have you beautiful eyes."

"I-"  
But Maka doesn't give me time to say more.  
"Let's go see the sunset."

She takes my hand and we run again.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this part.**

I ended this chapter this way because it will be an appropriate 'entrance' for the third part.  
I know you know what that means already.  
Expect changes.

I am honestly excited again.  
Wait for the next part to come.  
There will be a surprise!

= P  
Thank you very much for the support! T _ T  
And writing KiMa moments was very enjoyable! = )  
Man, I should stick with SoMa but let's see… x D

**- ****Da Newbie  
****- ****.DONE.**


	15. 3:1 Stars

ENTRANCEMENT  
Chapter 1: Stars

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

Green eyes… They have the same color for their eyes. No matter what the shade is, it's still green or that wonderful emerald. BlackStarXMaka!  
Sequel to "Entrancing."

Well, you have read the summary! = )  
SoMa-KiMa… Now, it's MaStar! = )  
IT'S STILL ONE STORYLINE.

Please continue and read.  
Your support will be appreciated.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

It's dark already.  
What am I doing outside?  
Exercise seems uninteresting right now.  
And Tsubaki is busy preparing our meal.  
I had tried to help her but well… That didn't work.

So now I am outside.  
Outside Death City actually.  
And I hear someone crying softly.

Where is it coming from?  
Who could it be?  
Sounds like a girl…

I walk around the area quietly, trying to sharpen my sense of hearing to guess where the sound is coming from.  
It is then that I realize that the cry has stopped.

Since when?  
Man, maybe I should just stop thinking.  
I'm losing focus here.

"Black Star."

I immediately turn around to see no one.  
That voice sounded familiar.  
Am I imagining things?

"Why are you here?"

A girl's voice.  
Why can't I see a person?  
Is darkness defeating the eyes of a god?  
Vaguely familiar…  
And now I'm sure it's a girl.

"Are you going to ignore me?"  
The voice sounded like it came from a dry throat.  
Maybe that's why I can't tell who she is.  
"No, I just can't see where you are," I say.

"Maybe that's better. We'll talk this way," she mutters.  
"Why would it be better?"  
"So you wouldn't see me."

"A god like me doesn't want that."  
"A god, eh? You're nothing more than a loud and noisy brat."

For some reason, a guess about her identity comes to my mind.  
"Ma- Maka?!"

She doesn't answer.  
There is just the cold night wind.  
"Is it really you?" I ask.  
"Black Star, Tsubaki should be trying to find you right now."

"Wait a moment. Why are _you _here?"  
There is a short pause.  
"It's not your business."  
"Being your friend makes it my business. I'm just concerned."  
She just chuckles.  
"Should I be relieved to have someone to talk to? I don't know."

Whether she is Maka or not, her voice sounded sad.  
"Where is Soul? Shouldn't he be with you?"  
"Kid is with me here since a while ago."  
"… So where is he now?"  
"Lying beside me."

An image forms in my mind.  
Maka and Kid lying together on the soft grassland.  
What the…

"It's not the way you think about it," she says, somehow more clearly.  
"Black Star, can you come here for a moment?"

I realize that her voice was a bit muffled.  
Now, it isn't.  
And as I turn a little to the left, I instantly see a pair of eyes.  
Bright green. Emerald.  
Maka's eyes.

"Come here," she continues. "I won't chop you. Besides, I haven't brought a book."  
I could imagine a smile forming with her lips.

I shrug and approach her.  
Why are her eyes so bright?  
So beautiful, I just realized.

"What are you staring at?" she asks.  
"So- sorry."  
I look down and realize that I could now see her small body.  
She is sitting with her head above her knees.  
Kid is quietly snoring beside her, lying as if he is on a real bed.

"Black Star, I believe gods don't stutter."  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing. Can you sit here next to me?"  
"If you tell me why you are here."

Back to the main question.  
I can't help it.  
Since I know it's Maka, the girl who was crying a while ago.  
If she has a problem, I will help.  
No one hurts my friends. Or perhaps, nothing, as much as possible.

"I brought Kid here," she mutters as she turns her head away.  
"Then-"  
"I wanted to see the sunset with him," Maka interrupts.  
"But now it's dark…" I say awkwardly.  
"He just fell asleep. I can't leave him or just wake him up."  
"Why is that?"

I see her head turn to Kid's body.  
"His eyes."  
Hmm? What about his eyes?  
Maka grunts uncertainly as if able to sense my thoughts.  
"They are such a bright color," Maka continues.

… I get her point.  
Really?  
But why does she sound so sad?

"I'll wake him up, then."  
I just don't know what to say.  
"No! Please…"  
That came a little too loud and sudden from Maka.

"Tell me the truth, Maka."  
"Truth about what?"  
"Do not avoid the question."  
Now, she is way too obvious.  
Even though it is dark, I could practically imagine the emotions on her face.  
Wait, why am I even thinking about this?

"I…"  
I decide to sit beside Maka.  
"That's better, isn't it? You're near your god!"  
"Whatever."  
She looks at me with that playful glint reminding me of a Maka-chop.  
And I also see her eyes shimmering.

"Maka…"  
"You see it now, eh?"  
She looks down once again.  
I hate how she looks right now.  
Miserable and sad…  
"Maka, what happened?"  
I just had to ask. I am concerned.

"What good would it… bring to you?"  
"So that I could comfort you. A god doesn't want his friends to be hurt."

Maka doesn't reply.  
But I hear a sniff followed by a stifled cry.  
No way…

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"  
"Is it safe to tell you a secret, Black Star?"  
That came abruptly.  
What the heck…  
I remember the time a few days ago when Soul told me a secret of his about liking Maka…

"Maka, I don't know."  
_'Way to put it!'_ I thought to myself.

Another dreadful silence for me…  
I hope I'm not making things worse.  
Something moves beside me and I barely see Maka's hand.  
Holding Kid's hand.  
Could it be…

"Kid told me that I am a special girl, at least. A special girl for him," Maka says.  
Kid? Unbelievable!  
Better than Liz or Patty, her weapons?

That just has to be…

Maka is looking at me in t he eyes, searching for a reaction.  
Those eyes…

…

"And I know he likes me," Maka continues. "How stupid of me."  
"You're not stupid. You're one of the cleverest nerds here!"  
"That is not what I mean."

"What else? Your heart? You have a wonderful heart! In there, you have what you call courage."  
"Black Star…"  
"Maka, you will be able to face things. Remember the time that I punched you in the face? Don't let me repeat that again."  
"For what reason?"  
"For being st- Stratus. Strummer. Stampede. Stigma. St-"  
"What?"  
"Stupendous!"  
Man, I nearly called her stupid!

"You're not making any sense."  
"Nevermind. You didn't too when you talked about Kid's eyes."  
One more matter to settle.

"They're bright. I see feelings just like what I see in Soul's eyes. Gold and crimson…"  
For some reason, I feel the urge to laugh.  
"Maka, just look up and you will see the _bright _stars."  
"Don't take it too literally," Maka says, a little annoyed.

"And of course, there is me. Black Star!"  
We stare at each other for a moment.  
Then I hear what I was waiting for.  
I finally see what I was waiting for.

Maka is laughing with a smile on her face.  
"What kind of a joke is that?!"  
"A joke especially made for you. Now I don't want to see you sad again."  
"Who are you to tell me things?"  
"I'm your god! I'm even _brighter _than the stars above. You just have to follow me and be dazzled!"  
"Now it's going a bit too far."

I instantly feel it.  
I thought Maka hadn't brought a book.  
Nevermind.  
She just gets it out of nowhere.

Now, I see stars in my eyes.  
Maka-chop, eh?


	16. 3:2 Confusion

ENTRANCEMENT  
Chapter 2: Confusion

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

I put my hands on my head, waiting for the stars in my eyes to vanish.

When will I ever get used to a Maka-chop?  
Maybe never.  
I can practically feel blood on my head.  
I'll never get used to it.

"Maka, that was too much! And besides, where did you get a book?"  
"It's a notebook from Kid's pocket."  
"Now you're also a pickpocket, eh?"

"Well, it's just…"  
Maka turns the notebook around to read the title.  
Then she abruptly puts the notebook on Kid's hand.

"What is it now, Maka?" I ask.  
"It's a specific notebook dedicated to a certain pair of meister and weapon."  
"And who is this pair?"

Maka doesn't seem to want to reply.  
So I take the notebook and read the title.

_Spirit and Kami A._

"So why does Kid have this?"  
"Perhaps he bought it for me…"

I open the book and barely see the words with the little light provided by the moon and the stars.

_Spirit came from the family of Albarn. While Kami has an unknown family.  
The two claimed that they had first met on a-_

"Black Star, you shouldn't read when it's dark."  
"I have the eyes of a god, Maka!" I say, still focused on the notebook.  
"Well this is new. You're persistent to read that notebook."  
"Gods don't-"

That is when that I realize…  
I quickly put back the notebook on Kid's hand and look at Maka.  
There is a crooked smile on her face.

"Maybe you're not a god, Black Star," Maka says.  
"He! A god can't help but look down at his underling's works. And I can say that this one is interesting."

Maka shifts her position and sits nearer to me.  
"Maka-"  
"It's just cold. No other thoughts, Black Star."  
"Maybe you need to go home already."  
"I'm still not ready."  
"Ready for what?"  
"Soul."

"What? Has he been bugging you much these days?"  
"No. He's still that _thick-headed _idiot."

I notice that her voice keeps getting weaker.  
Is she sleepy?  
Or is she saying something personal?

Soul may be thick-headed but he definitely cares.  
And he likes Maka in a deeper way.  
That has to be something good even if Maka doesn't know.

"He's a lot more than that, Maka."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He's my best boy friend."

Err… Maybe I had put it wrong.  
"He's my best friend," I correct myself.  
"He lives with me in the same place and I hear nothing from him but insults."  
"Well who cares in a way. You two switch duties, right? Like in cooking?"

"That's too low. And he never gets tired pointing."  
Huh? "Pointing?"  
"_Pointing,_" Maka insists as if I should understand already.

I look at Maka closely to find something wrong.  
From head to toes.  
Even at her hair.  
There is nothing wrong.  
What does Soul-  
"Oh."  
Man, Soul! You're still a pervert. And besides, they're not that small unless compared to Tsubaki's.

…

What am I thinking?  
Damn, I can feel my face starting to burn.  
Good thing it is dark.

"Black Star, I'm confused," Maka says quietly.  
That puts me out of my crazy thoughts.  
"About what?" I ask.  
"About you guys."  
"Don't let Soul's insults and Kid's freak outs get to you. You have Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. And of course, your-"  
"It's not that way. It's you guys, _boys._"

"I'll shut them up if you want to."  
"No." Maka exhales as if frustrated. "You'll never get it."  
"Well, if we are giving you trouble, you have to say something more. Your god can find a way."

"I hate it. I get the feeling that we're more than friends."  
Why did I ever tell her that I can find a way?  
I think she's asking me for an advice!  
Think. Think. What do I do?

"Is it too much to put in your mind, Black Star?"  
I stutter a few words until I look away to find some inspiration.  
"I mean it's not your fault," Maka continues. "I rarely act like this, and it doesn't show with different people. But I guess I trust you."

Maybe it is a lot for my mind.  
But I just mentally shrug.  
A god should make others happy.  
But I still don't know what to say.  
That's when something comes to mind.

"I'm sorry, Maka."  
"What did you do to be sorry about?"  
"I think all of this is my fault."  
"Now you're talking nonsense."

No, it's not nonsense.  
"It started when we were going home from our last mission together."  
"That doesn't-"  
"It was my fault that you suffered a bad experience, a nightmare. Tsubaki told me things. You might be suffering from trauma, that's why you are like this. You look vulnerable."

I hear Maka shift once more in her position.  
"Black Star, gods don't speak a lot. They remain a mystery and stay quiet."  
"Perhaps that is why I am now here!" I can't help but grin/

And I finally lie down on the grass.  
Oh, that awkward feeling.  
I remember that Kid is still here.  
His snores had stopped.

…

If he is somehow eavesdropping, I'll definitely kick his balls.  
For greater pain on him, only the left ball.

"Black Star, don't you want to go home? Tsubaki is waiting."  
Ah, I nearly forgot!  
"But I can't leave you here. I don't want to see you hurt again."  
Sorry, Tsubaki.  
I hope that was a good excuse for Maka.

"You'll just bore yourself with me."  
"Nah. Maka, have you ever considered stargazing?"  
"No."  
"You might want to look up and stop acting like a crybaby."

Maka looks up.  
"Baka. If I still had the energy, I might have chopped you again."  
"But the sky is beautiful, right?"  
"I have to agree."

"Maka, can I tell you something?"  
"Now, it's your turn, huh? Sure. What is it?"  
"Nothing serious."  
I point at the sky with an index finger.  
"I just can't really get how people see constellations. I mean right now, I could just imagine Shinigami-sama's skull."

There it is again.  
Even though it came softly, I'm relieved.  
I'm hearing her laughter again.  
"It's easy," Maka says. "Wait, give me a specific constellation."  
"Right now?"  
"Yes. Let's do this for fun."

Crap…  
What are the names of those constellations?  
Shooting star?  
That's not it! Tch.  
Plus, this is not taught in Shibusen.  
For the meantime…

"Black Star. Imagine my autograph and you'll love the sky even more."  
"Took you long enough. Were you actually thinking seriously?"  
"Why would I?"  
She caught me. I had to lie.

She looks at me for a short time and shrugs.  
"Black Star… Black Star…" Maka mutters to herself, as she focuses on the sky again.

How amusing.  
Maka was about to cry a while ago.  
Now she is acting like a child.  
"Don't mention my name too many times. Your tongue might grow to like it."  
"Whatever," Maka says absent-mindedly, as she traces the stars above by a finger. "Black Star… There!"

"Real effort you put in there," I mutter. "That makes me special. My name, at least."  
"Perhaps you are indeed special to me."  
"Ha! I know I am! That is just who I am and that is awesome!"

My voice echoes along the soft breeze of the wind.  
Awesome. Awesome.

"But you're still arrogant. Definitely," says Maka.  
"There's nothing wrong in being awesome for my friends! You all just have to have a role model and a god is a perfect figure!"  
"Well then, maybe you could actually be a great god."


	17. 3:3 Jealousy

ENTRANCEMENT  
Chapter 3: Jealousy

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

"I'm glad to hear that," is all that I could say.  
And I can't resist the smile on my face.  
"Man, you're making your god happy," I continue as I scratch my head.  
"I'm just returning the favor," Maka says softly. "Thank you for staying with me. And _continuing _to stay. I can barely handle myself."

"You just have a lot inside. I'll be willing to help. _We _will always be willing."  
"I do have a lot inside. My organs, food, water, blood. You know…"  
I know that Maka had just attempted a joke.  
How lame…  
How-  
"_Nerdy,_" I remark. "What a bookworm's joke."

"You guys don't have a sense of humor at all!" Maka pouts. "Like how Patty just laughs at anyone's mistakes and how Soul messes over me as tiny tits."  
"You said it yourself? Unbelievable."  
"It gets different when you hear it a lot of times."  
"But you never get tired of it, eh? I mean it's still just a tease."  
Maka grunts.  
"Where are you going with this?"

"I want to talk about Soul. But I am not going anywhere. I'm still lying here."  
What happens next surprises me.  
Maka is laughing at my joke.  
"Okay! Okay! I get your point!" Maka utters cheerfully.

And I like the way she laughs.  
Even the way her body shakes with happiness.  
Why am I like this, thinking about that?

"But if it is about Soul, what do you want to know?" Maka asks. "He is your best friend after all. You may already know everything."  
"But you're the one who is together with him even throughout the night."  
"That doesn't do anything," Maka argues. "Besides, _you _stay with Tsubaki in the same room."  
"We just don't have enough space."

"Still, you know Soul." Maka sighs. "He has those teeth that resemble a shark's. He has that abnormally white skin and those amazing ey-"  
I can't help but grin.  
"You caught yourself, Maka. But I heard it!"  
Maka answers with a raised book.  
But I miraculously catch it and stop a Maka-chop.

"Ha! I'm getting the hang of this."  
"Black Star! Don't you ever tell Soul!"  
"Don't worry, Maka!" I quickly say. "I support you on this."  
Of course, I also support Soul.  
Perhaps I can find out a secret of Maka for him.

"Just please, don't," Maka says firmly. "I'm still uncertain of what I feel about Soul. Perhaps I'm still scared."  
"Just give him a chop. You're stronger than him."  
"He is a weapon. He is a scythe," Maka says in a matter-of-factly voice.  
It's my time to give a sigh. "We're going back to this again? I give up."  
"You're the one who keeps insisting on things."

"It's not as if you haven't stared at those eyes since you two became partners."  
"That's right. The first time I saw them, I knew he was different."  
Maka's voice sounds dreamy again but I let her continue.  
This is what I was waiting for.

"You already know it, right? How Soul introduced himself to me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Weird. I even got butterflies in my stomach at that time. I knew my life as a meister will not be ordinary. Now, I act like a rebel instead of being a good student. Funny. Things may have started in that motorcycle ride."

The sound of the wind makes an appropriate entrance as Maka pauses for breath.

"Soul was driving really fast. And I had my arms around his waist. It was all just normal but he went on to his daily insult of tiny tits. I just _had to _chop him. Imagine."  
"So… The motorcycle crashed?"  
"No. Besides I couldn't chop him. The wind was strong."  
"What made you think that was the start of _things?_"  
"I tickled Soul."

What?  
I suddenly laugh.  
"Where did you tickle him?"  
"Somewhere above the waist."  
"Unbelievable."  
I can imagine it happening, with Soul yelling-

"'_Not cool, Maka!'_ was all he could say. He barely resisted it and he drove like he was drunk, all the while with me laughing as we almost crashed a lot of times. It was also the first time that Soul _mildly _cursed me. Those playful eyes… I remember his reaction when we got back to the apartment."  
"He must be really angry," I guess.

"Yes. And I was given the _consequence _of cooking our meal. I thought that was the end of the matter. We had even finished eating our meal. I was in my room when I realized that I didn't have my book. I realized that I have dropped it! I instantly moved though it was dark already. It was raining, too. That left me no choice. I had to stay. I thought of saying what happened but I just gave him a look at his bored face. I slept early that time."

There comes silence for a few minutes.  
Perhaps she is trying to remember what happened.  
Or has she slept already?

I move my head a little upward to check on her.  
She is rocking herself.  
I can imagine a smile on her face.  
The memory seems very happy for her then.  
For Maka to act like this?  
She might as well be mad!

"I had a bad sleep," Maka finally continues. "And I woke up with a wet face. Literally. I quickly got up and looked at the ceiling. I saw a hanger, the one for clothes. But instead of any shirt, there was my book. Naturally, I was surprised. And Soul was sleeping under my feet! I was like _'Damn…'_ and I decide to release my anger the day ago. I chopped him with the wet book. But man… I had to thank him! I really loved that book."

Very interesting!  
Now it seems like I haven't had enough time with Soul.  
So much had happened between them!  
Are they meant to be?  
But why don't I feel good with that conclusion?  
I suddenly feel disturbed.

"Black Star, how about you?"  
"Huh?" I was surprised by the question.  
"Tell me something about you and Tsubaki."  
"Do I really have to?"  
"Do not be unfair. I told you a lot!"

"You already know a lot," I grumble.  
"Just continue."  
"I'll just talk about me. I prefer it that way."  
"Whatever. Do it your way, then."

"It was a time when I was young and still not a student in Shibusen. Everything was dull and boring in my eyes. But that time didn't stop me from doing godly things. It _made me do it._"  
"What is _it _actually?"  
"Well, I saw this kid clinging to her Papa."  
Fortunately, I stifled my laugh.  
I am just getting to the good part.

"I showed her that I was her god. I punched the air before me. The kid's eyes widened in amazement and she copied me. But boy, she was stupid! She punched her Papa's balls!"  
This time, I fail to resist my laughter.  
And I can barely speak along the feeling.  
"The kid was you, Maka!"

And I said it because I know Maka doesn't have the energy for a chop.  
"Damn you…" is all that she could say.  
"And you immediately said sorry to your crying Papa," I continue. "I mean, you loved him so much and were scared for the consequences. Man, that was funny!"  
"So you were a bad influence to me since we were kids!"

"No. I made you cling more to Papa!" I tease.  
Even from the back and with the darkness, I can see her face reddening.

"I'd rather be with Soul," Maka mutters. "Than to be with you or Papa."  
"You can't expect me to be jealous. I wouldn't care."

But why did that…  
Leave a bitter taste on my lips?  
Really now?


	18. 3:4 Better

ENTRANCEMENT  
Chapter 4: Better

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

What the heck am I feeling right now?  
I lick my lips again.  
Maybe I am just imagining things.

And we're just sharing stories.  
"One more roll, Maka!"  
"Why don't you just ask Soul?"  
"It's different when a girl talks about things. I mean even with Tsubaki chatting with Liz and Patty."  
"That doesn't mean I should share. Plus the fact that I'm already tired."

"Who is the one without the sense of humor now, eh? Gods hate killjoys."  
"Bastard. If you insist, why don't you start it this time?"  
"I already gave my best story and besides, you have the mysterious partner."  
I chuckle at myself.  
"So I wish Soul was here."

I am glad Soul is not here.  
And that Kid is asleep.  
It's practically just me and Maka.

…

What am I thinking?  
I'm dman confused.

"But Soul doesn't talk about these things. He claims it's _uncool_."  
"And that is what makes him _uncool._"  
I smile genuinely.  
Somehow, I could feel that Maka is smiling, too.

"So as his loyal meister, you must be the spokesperson."  
"Where are you learning your words?" Maka asks, obviously confused. "You don't read books."  
And I smirk to myself, just like what Soul does. "I have a friend who is a bookworm."  
"I do not speak as if I have a case to judge."  
"I don't care much. Just get on to a story, Maka."

"Fine. But it was a mess with Buttataki Joe."  
"Hmm? The big guy?"  
"The techy." Maka nods in agreement.

I wait as Maka sets herself ready.  
"It was Soul's turn to cook our meal that morning. But he _didn't have the energy._ So we went out to a nearby restaurant to have some noodles. We were already on our table, waiting for our order when from the other table, BJ complained. He said there was no _perfect coffee._"

I don't know that much but word has spread in Death City that he's addicted to coffee.  
A god like me wouldn't fall under the power of such drinks!

"The manager came to BJ and checked his table.  
He also had noodles at that time.  
And to our surprise, he had poured his coffee to the noodles, based on what we have heard from the argument. He claimed that if the coffee was perfect, the noodles would also be perfect when mixed."  
"That's stupid! Was he serious?!"  
"That was when our order came. Soul had his face leaning against his right hand and he was looking at the window. I nudged him, telling him that the food was set already. He looked up and gave me a toothy smirk which quickly turned to a grimace."

.

"_Maka, is this our food?"  
"Of course. And don't be picky," I say as I take my chopsticks.  
"Did they really have to add much sauce?"  
"What sauce?"_

_I look up and see Soul turning the bowl to his mouth.  
Is he done already?!_

_What follows is an unnecessary shower of saliva on our table.  
"Soul!"  
"What the fuck is this?!"  
"No cursing!"  
"But that isn't the noodles that I want!"_

.

"I realized BJ had somehow switched his bowl with Soul's!"  
Maka laughs a little.  
"That was a complete mess!"  
And I am laughing loudly.  
This is a really interesting Soul and Maka moment.  
Man, I want to hear more!

"Your turn, Black Star," Maka says. "Something with Tsubaki, please."  
"Oh, I hear the word _please._ Something new right there!"  
"_Just get on to a story,_ Black Star."  
I realize that she had just imitated what I said a while ago.  
But I just shrug.  
Okay, then…

"It's something with coffee, too. Tsubaki was preparing two mugs of coffee. One for me and one for her. I was just waiting so I decided to go outside. I was going to go for an exercise when I saw this black cat."  
Maka grunts curiously.  
I quickly get it.  
"Oh, it's not Blair. I decided to just chase the cat. And that led to a mess. The cat ran and entered our place. That time, Tsubaki was holding one mug. She was shocked by the cat and dropped the mug."

I pause, partly to tease Maka and make her excited, partly to amuse myself of rewinding the past in my mind.  
I rarely do things like this.  
Maybe this is what Maka feels every time she takes a breath.

.

_I instantly know something bad is going to happen._  
_Damn that cat! Damn myself!_

_"Tsubaki, Demon Blade mode!" I yell as I jump to her._  
_"Hai!"_  
_She quickly transforms to a blade._  
_I catch her and turn the blade around to put the mug on the blade._

_I have no intention of breaking it._  
_But I make a mistake._  
_Instead, the mug hits the blade, bounces and shatters on the floor, near my feet._

_"Black Star!"_  
_Tsubaki goes back into human form and steps on the floor carefully._  
_Then she bends down to check my feet._  
_"Why didn't you just break it?"_  
_I look down at her. "It might hurt you. The glass is sharp, you know."_  
_And now I feel my feet…_  
_Crap, Tsubaki will definitely worry._

_"But you just hurt yourself!_  
_Oh, she talks like a mother._  
_Though I am not sure._  
_I never had a mother._  
_I give her a sad look._  
_"I don't want you to be hurt. It was my fault, after all."_

_"The wounds look painful, Black Star," Tsubaki says softly._  
_"Your god can handle it, Tsubaki," I assure my faithful weapon._

.

"What a different side, Black Star."  
I could feel sarcasm and amusement behind her words.  
"But still arrogant as ever," she continues.  
"I don't think it means much."  
"That's what you think."  
"At least, I'm not like some girl who has her face on her knees as if she is depressed."

"What are you trying to imply?"  
"It's fun to lie down on the grass, Maka. Kid likes it. Your god likes it."  
"Hey, I just remembered that Kid is still here."  
"Sleeping."  
"Hopefully."

Hmm?  
Do we have the same thoughts?  
Hopefully that Kid is really sleeping?  
But why would a Shinigami like him eavesdrop?  
I'm just- we're just acting different because we're so open to each other right now.

Just then, a shadow looms above me.  
And the grass beside me shakes with a little noise.  
I turn my head to the side.  
Finally, Maka is lying on the grass.

"How does it feel?" I ask.  
"Comfortable?"  
"That's good to hear."

What do I say next?  
Maka seems unable to find something to say, too.  
Another story, perhaps?

"Uhh… Just don't sleep, ok?"  
I know I said it in an awkward way but I have to be sure.  
But maybe I could check out Maka's face when she sleeps.

"I will not sleep," Maka says. "Or at least, you will go first."  
"No way! I'll take that as a challenge then."

Then there is a relaxing silence.  
I breathe some air…

What is that smell?  
So fragrant.  
I stare at Maka.  
Her hair?  
Even at this time?

And now that I am seeing them again, I am amazed by her eyes.  
I have that same color for my eyes, right?  
Still, she has that deep and _beautiful _shade of emerald.

I wonder what thoughts are running in her mind right now?  
How do I look in her eyes?  
Probably some crazy idiot with an attitude complex.  
Hey, why am I concerned?  
I know we are friends.  
That is what matters.

I came and stayed with her for her, even though the night is still long.

Had she and Soul done something like this before?  
Maybe not.  
So why am I feeling like I was successful on something?  
I give Maka a smile.

I decide that things are better this way.  
Yep.


	19. 3:5 Clouds

ENTRANCEMENT  
Chapter 5: Clouds

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

Now I believe it is effective.  
Counting sheep.

Crap, I can't stop it.  
What else could I imagine with those clouds?  
Perhaps, this is just _cloudgazing._  
Ha! The god has made a new word!

"Maka, are you still awake?" I ask.  
"Do I have to say _'Yes' _for the thirteenth time?"  
"I can't believe you're counting that! While all I focus on are sheep and sheep."  
"You must be getting dreamy."  
"No. Look at the sky from where I have descended."

I point a finger up.  
"What do I have to see?" Maka asks.  
"The sheep! Err… The clouds!"  
Maka grunts as if uninterested.

"Haven't you considered cloudgazing?" I continue.  
"No. All I see are pillows."  
"Well, I see sheep."  
"I'd rather stick with a feather."  
"Sheep," I insist.

"Stupid. Look at that."  
Maka points a little to the left.  
"Huh?"  
"That one. The one that looks like a feather."  
I finally realize what she is pointing at.

"That doesn't look like a feather, Maka. Your imagination is a lot worse than I expected."  
"Yours is worse! You'll bore yourself with sheep."  
"But a bird can't have a feather _that big._"  
"We are _cloudgazing._ And that's why I see things."

I move my finger to the right.  
"How about that? It looks more like a sheep."  
"Mary from the nursery rhyme would probably cry. That's more of a cat!"  
"Hear me! Black Star had that little lamb, little lamb, little lamb." Then I move my finger a bit downward. "Maka had that little cat that looks so ug-guh-ly."  
I had sung the last part slowly.  
I barely got it correct.

"You sang it the wrong way! And ugly has only two syllables!"  
"I'd sing in my own godly way! Who are you to judge?"  
"I am Maka Albarn and I can sing nursery rhymes in the proper way."  
"I am Black Star. I am your god!"

My eyes search through the sky.  
My god's eyes do not deceive me.  
They're all sheep!  
That.  
Even that.  
There.  
Th-

"That one!"  
My finger moves quickly point at the cloud but I collide with Maka's own finger.

I instantly get up and tell my apologies.  
To realize that she had done the same.  
Were we pointing at the same cloud?  
Man…

I look down.  
What the…  
Gods do not get embarrassed!

I look up again and see Maka looking at me with raised eyebrows.  
"Seems like we have the same taste," she teases.  
I give her a slight grin.  
"What do you know…"  
My eyes look up higher to focus at the special cloud. "I finally see something else. A star-shaped cloud!"

Maka hums, amused, "You must be proud of your name."  
"Ha!" I point a thumb at myself. "Since I knew was a child, I knew I will be legendary!"  
"No more sheep?"  
"Of course that star is me! The other clouds are just sheep, nothing compared to me!"

"You're still an idiot."  
Maka gives me a light slap on my head.  
"Are you insulting your god?!"  
"No. I'm just saying the truth!"  
"Nobody can be higher than me. If I'm the idiot, you must be trash!"

Maka shrugs. "Well then, I'll be a goddess!"  
"No. There is no way someone will equal to my power! Are you saying you will be my-"  
"Not _your _goddess. Baka…"

Damn.  
I keep saying the wrong things.

Now no is speaking.  
What do I say after that?  
I should speak.  
Perhaps I should apologize again.  
Damn it.

Then I hear it.  
That growl.  
Uhh…

And Maka can't resist it.  
She suddenly laughs.  
Hey, I wasn't stupid!  
A god is never stupid.

It just happens naturally.  
"I'm hungry!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
And her laugh sounds good in my ears.  
"Maka, you can't blame me!"  
"I know! Good thing I ate a lot for my dinner."

Come to think of it.  
"I still haven't eaten dinner!"  
"What?"  
"Tsubaki must be worried by now!"  
"For real?"  
"Ma… Maka, I'll just you know. Do you want to join me for _dinner?_"  
"It's fine. I'll just wait here."

I look at her intently.  
"Man, this will take just a while!"  
Maka smiles and I make a step.  
Then I remember.  
"Do you want me to carry Kid home?"  
Maka seems to be putting some thought.

Wait!  
Of course, she would want some company as she wait.  
"Nevermi-"  
"He might as well sleep on his symmetrical bed."  
Eh?  
That gets my attention.

"Don't you want to be with someone as you wait?"  
"It's okay. You'll return, right?"  
"I… Of course."

I carefully pick Kid up to avoid waking him up then I give a nod at Maka.  
Maka gives me a raised thumb.

And I run away.  
Am I doing something wrong?  
I make a lot of steps then I look back.

I hope it will not rain.

.

I am finally in front of the mansion where Kid lives.  
I have to hurry.

Should I knock?  
And risk seeing an annoyed Liz raising Patty's weapon form to my head?  
What had I just imagined?

What do I do?

I decide to just lay Kid outside.  
I hope he doesn't shoot me for this.

I lay him down in the most symmetrical position that I can make just outside the entrance.  
Now I'm really hoping that it doesn't rain.

That is enough.

.

"Tsubaki? I'm back!"  
I whisper as I enter our room.

It is dark.  
And there is no answer.

"Tsubaki?"

Is she angry, going to ignore me?  
Or is she outside, trying to find me somewhere?

I turn on the lights.  
And I instantly see Tsubaki.  
Snoring quietly and sleeping, with her arms folded on the table.  
I can see rice balls just under her.  
I hope she didn't drool over my food.

I approach her silently, kneel beside her and gently say," Tsubaki?"  
"Black Star…"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Where are you?"  
Oh, she's sleeptalking.  
"I'm right here."

Tsubaki suddenly raises her head.  
Then she turns to me.  
"Black Star! Where have you been? It's night already."  
"Just outside Death City. Doing my exercises."  
"You had me worried! I thought you were lost or something."  
"Your god is back."  
I give her a grin and continue, "For his rice balls!"

Tsubaki looks at the table and grunts as if surprised.  
"You never eat these late."  
I scratch my head. "I guess I was dedicated in my training."  
Tsubaki stares at me.  
"What?" I ask. "Is something wrong?"  
"Black Star."  
She stretches out her two hands to touch my cheeks.  
"What is…"

"Hmm… Your cheeks never had this color before," Tsubaki observes as she rubs my cheeks. "You seem to have smiled a lot. _This night._"

Crap, she knows?

"Take some rice balls. You must be tired."  
Tsubaki takes one and offers it to me. "I'm sorry they're not that warm already."  
"It's alright. Thank you," I gladly say.  
I eat up the rice ball then take the others.  
There.  
Some food on my stomach.  
And it tasted so sweet.

Then I am down to my last rice ball.  
When a thought comes to mind.  
"I'm taking this as a midnight snack."  
"You're going out again?"  
"I'll need some more training to be stronger and better!"  
"How about some sleep?" Tsubaki yawns. "Your body needs it."  
"Let's just say I have a mission. I have to do this. I _want _to do this."

Tsubaki gives me an affectionate look.  
"I'll be waiting. You have to taste what I will cook for breakfast."  
"Make a lot of it."  
Then I finally stand up.

"Take care, Black Star."  
"You too. Sweet dreams of me!"  
"Go now. Do what your heart says."

That catches my attention.  
But Tsubaki just laughs.  
She is so like a mother I never had.


	20. 3:6 Realization

ENTRANCEMENT  
Chapter 6: Realization

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

While Maka is like a sister I never had.

What am I saying?  
I wonder why I am like this.

Even as I approach Maka.  
Who had fallen asleep.

She breathes softly and slowly.  
I stare at her face.

Her face seems to be smooth.  
She snores like a quiet child.  
She looks so innocent and vulnerable.  
Her lips are a pretty red color.

…

I just thought about that?  
Damn.  
What am I thinking?

I put my hands on her shoulders.  
She's still asleep.  
At some times, she would definitely chop me right now.  
If she wakes up now, would she do it?

Maybe I should just…

That face.  
What is wrong with me?

I shake her vigorously.  
Man, I'm doing things the wrong way again!  
I shake her a little gently.

Should I wake her up?  
Maybe she just needs the sleep.  
But the rice ball is losing its warmth.  
That's right.  
The rice ball.

"Maka!"

And that is when she raises her head.  
Her eyes are still half-closed but I can already see those emerald eyes.  
They shine so bright.

"Soul, where am I?"  
And she's muttering things.  
She's just half-awake.

"What am I doing here?"  
'Maka, wake up."

"Kid, it's okay. I'll still be with you."  
Uhh…  
Am I hearing something I shouldn't hear?  
But I am interested.

"Soul, Kid's here. Kid, Soul's here."  
Maybe I should wake her up now.  
I shake her gently once more.

"Black Star, what is wrong with me?"  
Hmm? Is she awake?  
"Black Star…"

She becomes silent.  
And I don't know if I should just wait or-

"Black Star!"  
I see her eyes open wide.  
I instantly know that she's awake.  
I put my hands down and kneel before her.

"Maka, calm down."  
"I… Was I asleep?"  
"I knew you will be the first to fall asleep."  
I smirk.

"It's boring to just wait, you know?"  
"That's why I brought you a rice ball!"

I toss her the food.  
"Tsubaki made it," I tell her.  
"Obviously."  
Maka sits up then she says, "Tsubaki actually waited for you, eh?"  
I scratch my head.  
Which gave the obvious meaning.

Maka grunts and I watch her silently eat.  
After a while, she finished eating and she smiles.  
"Good food as always."

I stand and walk a few meters away from her.  
I sit in a cross-legged position before Maka.  
"So, what do we do?"  
"_You _look like you have something in mind."  
"He! Just sit like the way I do and let's face each other."  
Good thing Maka is wearing pants.

"I have a bad feeling about this."  
But she follows my suggestion.  
I clap my hand and say, "So, any suggestions before I say what I have in mind?"  
"I don't know. You act like a child!"  
"You snore like a child!"

Maka begins an angry retort but I say quickly, "Wait a moment! Here goes my game!"  
"What kind of a game do you want?"  
"We talk this way, face to face but nobody moves from his or her position even an inch."  
"After you just insulted me? Not fair!"  
I shrug. "Tease me all you want. I just said the fact."

Maka gives me an irritated look.  
What?  
A god like me doesn't fear that!  
"Is that all you have?"

Suddenly, her eyes are showing a playful side.  
I can see that.  
"Let's play my game!" Maka says.

What is up with her?  
I didn't expect her to be this enthusiastic.  
She is a bookworm after all.

"Staring contest!"  
Eh…  
I roll my eyes.  
"Whatever you say."

Then we both count down from three.  
And we stare at each other's eyes.

For a while.

For a moment.

For half a minute.

Heck.  
My eyes are tiring.  
And I didn't get any sleep at all!

"Getting sleepy, Black Star?" Maka says but still focusing on me. "You might as well speak to say awake."  
"I can stay awake if I want to! I'm a god!

Then the wind blows.  
To my face.

!

I had to blink!  
And Maka saw what I just did.

"Black Star, you lose! One consequence!"  
"What? We didn't have a deal like that."  
"It's _my _game! Or are you telling me you can't take a consequence?"  
"No way! Hmmph! A thousand push-ups is nothing!"  
I proudly pull my chin up.

"Ba-ka!"  
It comes quickly.  
"What the-"  
I received a Maka-chop by her hand.  
And it still hurt a lot.  
I swear Maka could be a weapon.  
Something that chops the enemies.

"Hey! You moved from your position!" I complain as she returns to her original position.  
"I did that to be able to hit your head!"  
"I clearly see unfairity!"  
"There is no such word! Read the dictionary."  
"Gods don't read, you hear me?"

And we continue our game just like that.  
It is so fun.  
I never get tired on laughing and staring at the joyful side in her eyes.

I had caused her pain, literally.  
And as a god, even greater than a shinigami, I don't want to make her cry.  
Or see her cry.

"I won four times in a row!" Maka yells happily.  
"You really are cheating! That's unfair to your god!"  
"No, let's do it again! Ready?"  
"Ready!"  
"Rock!"  
"Paper!"  
"Scissors!"  
"MAN, I LOST AGAIN!"  
"You don't have any luck at all!"  
"I am what good luck is!"

And no matter how _she _insults me and pulls me down from my godly state, I do not get annoyed.  
I get overjoyed by her attention and presence.  
Why am I feeling this way?  
Maybe the rice balls have an effect.

"Define me!" Maka says.  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Let's add a little more game!"  
"A hot-headed bookworm."  
"Common name." Maka gives me a wink. "Come on! Tell me other things."

"Green eyes. Pigtails. Has baby fats."  
"What? That last part isn't true!"  
"Look at the mirror, Maka. Act more like a girl, too!"  
"I am a girl."  
"Who has weird clothes for a _girl._ That rosy cheeks and dimples."  
Maka grunts but urges me to continue."

I look at her more closely.  
I have to since I can't find anything else to say.  
And I find her even just slightly…

Cute.

Damn.  
What is really the matter with me?  
But I don't show to Maka the confusion in my face.  
I just keep talking, even though it's nonsense.

In fact, why would I?  
I like talking to her.  
Even when I am just watching her lips move.

And something else catches my attention.  
"Maka, do you dye your hair?"  
She gives me a puzzled look. "No. And I wouldn't. Why?"  
"Orange." I point at her hair.

Maka raises a hand and pulls one of her pigtails forward.  
That is when we both realize…

"Sunrise!" We both exclaim at the same time.  
And Maka stands up.  
I look up. "Hey! You moved!"  
"We need to go!"

Maka gives me a firm look.  
Why?  
I still don't want to go.

I shrug and finally stand up.  
"One last consequence for the game," I say.  
Maka smiles. "If you insist."  
"Look up and yell at your loudest that I'm the best god."  
"How arrogant. You never change."

She looks up at the sky and yells, "BLACK STAR!"  
There is a pause.  
"He is the best god that I have ever met!"  
_'Better than Kid?'_ I thought, amused.

And Maka continues a little softer, "Soul is going to get mad at me. I still have to cook breakfast."  
Then she laughs again for a cheerful moment.

.

I watch as the door to their apartment slowly closes.

I feel so light and lively even though I didn't get any sleep.

Why?  
I scratch my head.  
Even though it's something gods rarely do, I find myself doing it _often_ these days.

Soul is going to get mad at _me._  
I definitely like Maka.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this part.**

I really loved this pairing! XP

Anyway, thank you so much for the support!  
I have lived a nice life in fanfiction because of you writers and readers!  
Hopefully, the next part will be extreme! XD

Care to leave a review?  
Follows and favorites will be appreciated! = )

**- ****Da Newbie  
****DONE.**


	21. 4:1 Handling

ENTRANCINGLY  
Chapter 1: Handling

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

New part!  
And I guess by now, you already know what that means. =)  
Feature: …

This is the last part, perhaps.  
And POV of (toooot)!

Fact: I really wanted to put CronaXMaka but I don't think I can handle it.  
Aww…

Here goes!  
The gang is going camping!  
There shall be action!

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

"Hey."

…

"Hey."

What?

"Wake up, Maka."

I'm already awake.

"Man, the food will get cold."

…

"I'll just leave it to you then."

I don't understand.

"Do not skip breakfast."

His voice is getting weaker…

"Tch. Maka, I don't want to leave you like this."

I feel myself being shaken by two hands.

"Maka."

"I'm still sleeping."  
Ugh… The words felt so heavy in my mouth.

"No, you're not. You're just leaning on the front door."

"What do you mean?"

"Open your eyes."

"Don't want to."

"Where did you go last night? Did Kid do something?"

Concern in his voice…  
Really?  
I'm exhausted.

"Maka, you wouldn't want to be late in school."

I quickly open my eyes.  
"Just what time is it?"

"Half past 10 hours of this morning."

Damn!  
I get up quickly.  
But instantly regret it.  
Oh, my head aches!

Hands held my arms for support.

"Calm down. I just said that you'd miss school to wake you up."

I stare at the boy before me.  
Oh, that's right.  
Today is a weekend.

He shrugs. "Just wake up. I'm not going to ask what happened last night."

Just wait a second.  
My mind is still whirling.

"And I cooked breakfast when it should've been your turn."  
He gives me a smirk.

"Baka. That task was easy enough."  
And I chop him with my hand.

Soul utters a cry of pain.  
"Why did you do that?!"

"That woke me up."  
And it really did.  
I yawn slowly.

Soul scratches his head.  
"What the… I'll get a migraine."

"What's set for breakfast?" I ask, intentionally not taking notice of his complains.

.

"Hey."

…

What?

"Maka, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I mutter.

"Hey, Soul."  
I hear Liz's voice.  
"What's the matter with Maka?"

"Leave her be."  
That was Soul's bored voice.

Then the boy beside me continues with a whisper, "Maka, I'm sorry. I made you stay up late."

Oh, Kid.  
"It's okay."

And I finally _wake up.  
_I shake my head.  
What is wrong with me?

"Are you sure?"

"Besides, it's not your fault."

"What do you mean?"

I give him a puzzled look. "You still don't know?"

"Know what?"

Eh?  
I turn around to see a very lively boy.  
Black Star.  
He never loses energy.

Should I tell Kid?

"No, it's nothing."

Kid hums. "I always wondered how I got home."

I quickly thought of a lie.  
"Papa brought you home."

"Still, I apologize."  
"Don't worry. I asked for the extra time."

"Hey, you lovebirds!"  
Patty yells from afar.  
I look up. "We are not," I say firmly.

I look sideways to give Kid an apologetic expression.

"Well, you gotta hurry," Liz mutters. "We're going on an _adventure,_ not just on benches."

Wow.  
She went straight to the point.

"We're coming!" Kid says back.  
Liz shrugs and walks with the others.

Kid turns back to me.  
"Uhh… Need a hand?"  
I give him a smile. "I can stand by myself."

.

"Hey."

…

"Hey."

What?

"Ya dreaming about your god or what?"

I turn my head beside me.  
"Why would I?"

"You've been walking as if you have a bad wire in your brain."

"I'm just thinking."

"Are you really fine?"

"I'll manage."

The boy beside me scratches his head.  
"Well, I'm partly the reason why you are like this. I made you stay up until sunrise."

"Uhuh…"

I suddenly feel a light punch on my shoulder.  
"What was that for?"

"Maybe you just need some sleep. I don't know. You might fall off a cliff or somewhere in this mountain."

"I'm okay. I know where I'm going," I say as I hear my feet crunching some stones on the ground.

"Be careful. It rained a while ago. It's slippe-"

"WAAH!"  
I know I have slipped.  
And I'm going straight to a cliff.  
"Black Star!"

I feel a hand on my right hand.  
I mentally sigh as I look up at Black Star.

"Maka, I just told you to be careful!" he yells at me.

"Baka! Just pull me up!"

He just grins at me.

"Hey! My position hurts, you know?"

"Care for another dare?"

"You'll be the worst god if you continue this."  
I lock my eyes with his.

Then he suddenly brings me up.  
I barely manage to suppress a shriek.  
Then I landed on his arms.  
I'm _lying _on his arms, bridal style.

…

"Put me down," I say firmly.  
"Down the cliff?" he teases.  
How dare he do that!

"Hurry up," I mutter. "The others are waiting."  
"Let's just say that the great god still had to go down the cliff to get you."

He grins at me again.  
He may not be like Soul when he does that, but he's still disturbing.

And he still hasn't put me down.  
I struggle a little, not wanting to bring _both _of us to the cliff.

He chuckles as he looks down at my face.  
"Maka, you're acting like a baby!"

But he finally puts me down.  
"Perhaps carrying you should be my exercise," Black Star tells me.  
"Whatever."

.

"Hey."

…

"Hey."

What?

"Maka…"

I look beside me.  
"Oh, Crona, You have been very quiet."

"Maka, aren't you scared?"  
"Not really. I have you guys."

And I let my feet move with the wind.  
It feels good sitting at the edge of a landform.

"I'm scared."  
"Why would you be?"  
"HE'S A COWARD!"

That was Ragnarok's voice.  
He had come out of Crona's back but I easily send him back with a chop.

I smile at the boy beside me.  
"Crona, you're our friend, too."  
"You don't have to repeat what you're saying."  
"Huh?"

"Too. Too. Too. Huh. Huh. Huh."

It takes me a while to understand.  
"It's just an echo."  
"Echo? What is that? Some kind of power?"  
"It happens naturally. And it helps that we're high right now."

"Now. Now. Now."

I pat him gently on the back.  
"_You _don't have to repeat."

"Let me try something, then."  
Crona stands up.

"What are you going to do?"  
"I'll call Ragnarok."

Crona raises a hand and Ragnarok comes in his weapon form.  
Crona does a stance and brings the sword around.  
"SCREECH ALPHA!"  
"Oh."

A wave of energy goes across the sky but I know Crona is listening to the echo.  
Screech Alpha. Reech Alpha. Ech Alpha. Alpha. Pha. Ha.

Crona sits heavily beside me, with Ragnarok back in his body again.  
"Maka, the echo is mocking me. I hate it."

I hate it. Hate it. Hate it.

I shrug at myself, amused.  
"Try yelling something good."

Crona rubs his hands nervously.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Come on," I urge him gently.

Crona stand once again and breathes deeply.  
"I have friends like Maka."  
He glances at me for a while then he yells, "Thank you!"

Thank you. Thank you. Ank you. You. U.

"What are you two doing?" Tsubaki suddenly asks behind us.

I turn around, a little surprised but Crona is really shocked.  
"No- nothing," he mutters.  
"Our picnic is ready," Tsubaki continues, completely innocent.  
"Th-that's good."  
Crona gives me a hurried smile and goes away.

"How about you, Maka?"

I shake my head to let myself have some more time.  
Tsubaki just nods and leaves with a hum.

And I find myself going with the cheerful tune even after she's already gone.

"Hey now…"


	22. 4:2 Ripples

ENTRANCINGLY  
Chapter 2: Ripples

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

"A boat is for 4 only," Tsubaki says.  
"Crap," Liz mutters helpfully. "What do we do?"  
"What's the big problem with a boat for 4?" Soul asks.  
"We're 8 in our number," Kid tells him. "Separating to 4 each makes things worse."  
"How about we have one boat for meisters and one boat for weapons?" Patty suggests. "Hehehe…"  
"Good one, Patty," I say briefly.

Most of us agree with Patty's suggestion.  
Soul just shrugs.

It was the time that I was about to go aboard a boat when I remembered that Soul would be separated with me.  
I turn around and realize that he is looking at me, as if waiting for me to realize things.

I really don't know what to say or do.  
I just give him an apologetic look and he smirks.  
We rode our own boats and we went exploring through the river.

Crona and Black Star is rowing the boat while Kid is muttering about how asymmetrical the rowing is done.  
Me?  
I'm not sure what I am doing.

"Shut up, Kid! We shouldn't have brought you here!" Black Star's voice complains.  
"We are not _safe _this way. Even the jungle is asymmetrical," Kid argues.  
"Just keep quiet," guys," Crona's weak voice follows.  
Perhaps they ought to follow Crona.  
I chuckle at myself.  
Crona's the only one who _isn't _a god.

I turn around to face the water, trying to forget their pointless argument.  
As long as we will go somewhere, it's enough and fun.

My hair looks bad on my reflection.  
Crap.  
I adjust my pigtails.  
Hmm.  
Am I really that symmetric?

I raise my eyebrows and my reflection follows.  
I smile and I see a smile.  
I wink and my reflection winks back.

Why am I doing this?  
Maybe I'm out of myself.  
But I continue to look at my reflection, amused.

Then the reflection shakes that I can't see my face clearly.  
And the shaking won't stop.  
I wonder why.

I look up and see the trees.  
Leaves fall occasionally but I don't believe they are the reason.

I look at my reflection again.  
It is still shaking.  
Why am I so curious?  
It's like something is urging me to be.

I look deeper at the water to see if there is just a lot of fish or something.  
No.

How is that possible?  
I look straight ahead and-  
Oh.  
I'm definitely seeing it.  
Teeth.

Soul is not a shark but his smirk is just different.  
And I realize why he has that smile.

He has a hand in the water.  
He is making large ripples that reach to my boat.  
That's why.

I give him a no-no look and scold him silently.  
Soul sticks out his tongue.

What?  
He never did that to me before.  
And he really looks lame.  
Which made me laugh.  
I can see him with a genuine smile.

And he seems to be mouthing a sentence.  
_'Maka…'  
_What? I didn't get that!  
I gestured that I didn't understand.

Soul turns playful and replies with his smirk.  
I am quite annoyed.  
What was he saying?

Then I see Tsubaki bending to her knees and patting Soul's shoulder.  
Soul gives me one last smile and he turns to Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki says something and Soul is taken aback.  
That he nearly fell to the water.

Behind them, Liz and Patty laugh.  
Maybe it's just a dare or something.  
Better leave them.

Now, I am back to my own face again.  
No more ripples?

"Maka, what are you doing?" Black Star asks behind me.  
I look up at him. "Oh, just… Nothing."  
"Do you want to try to row the boat."  
"Isn't Kid and Crona-"  
"Crona is on the front. Kid has passed out. The back is free," Black Star quickly says.  
Well, I haven't tried.  
I just hope I will not mess up.

I give him a smile as I accept.  
He grins triumphantly and adjusts my position on the back.  
"Arms sideward," he says.  
I follow him and I hold the oars.  
"No, you hold it this way."  
He changes my grip and I shrug.  
At least, he knows some useful things.

"Now you maneuver the boat this way."  
We continue with the tutorial and I find myself listening attentively.  
"It will be best if you cooperate with Crona's rowing."  
I look at the front of the boat and smile at the timid boy there.

"What's next?" I ask.  
"Just relax. You can pull yourself back a little and look around."  
I do just that.  
I am enjoying this.

I look at the trees and see numerous vines.  
But I don't see any monkeys.  
I look a little more closely.  
Oh!

"Black Star, you see that mane?"  
"What? That green one?"  
"Idiot. That's just a bush. _That one._ Somewhat like golden."  
"That lion?" Black Star asks.  
I nod.  
And I am left with a light feeling even as we go further from the creature.

"Row. Row.. Row-row. Damn."  
"What is it now?"  
"I'm trying to remember something. Hold on."  
I patiently wait for whatever it is.

Black Star is muttering senseless things.  
"Row. Low? Row. Row. Come on now!"  
He scratches his head in frustration.

I just continue to row.  
That's when it comes.  
"Gently down the stream. Merrily. Merrily. Merrily. Merrily. Life is like a dream."

I instantly recognize the song.  
Black Star repeats it happily.  
And I follow the tune.

His voice may be really poor, but I like the way he does things.  
To make me happy.  
I appreciate it.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is like a dream!"  
We sang happily and I can see the others looking at us in amused wonder.

"What has Black Star done this time?"  
I recognize Kid's voice and realize that he is conscious again.  
I look at the Crona who is still rowing the boat half-consciously.  
Then at the death god.

"Maka's singing, Kid," Black Star says.  
Which is totally true..  
"But shouldn't you be the one who's rowing, not Maka?"  
"She needs experience! And a god like me has a lot of them," Black Star boasts.  
I decide to speak, "Kid, I enjoy rowing."

Kid eyes me as if he's assuring something.  
Then he raises his two hand in defeat.  
"I definitely messed up."  
Then he went to the other corner of the boat, passing Crona quietly.

I give Black Star a shrug and offer me the oars.  
Fortunately, he understands what I mean to do.

Black Star shrugs back and I leave my position to go to the other corner.  
I just ignore the last things I heard from Black Star. _"What a baby."_

"Hey Crona. Hey Kid."  
"Hey Maka," both say.

And I sit silently.  
"Fine adventure, isn't it?"  
"Yes," the two of them say at the same time.  
I slightly chuckle.

"Uhmm… Maka?"  
"What is it, Crona?"  
"Where will we be going next?"  
"Most likely, it will be somewhere high. Sightseeing?"

"Sightseeing isn't good for the eyes," Kid mutters. "The view is never symmetric."  
"The world isn't symmetric," Crona says.  
"Not if you focus on less." Kid points a finger at me. "Look. It is unlikely but Maka's pigtails are symmetrical. How beautiful."  
I can't help but smile.

"Maka is indeed beautiful," Crona says. "Just like this place. It's simple and quiet."  
And I can't help but blush.  
I know Crona wasn't emphasizing on me but still…

I let my thoughts wander as the boys strike another conversation, with Black Star intervening at times.  
Life is wonderful this way.

I find myself looking at a falling leaf.  
Then it touches the river softly.  
Ripples are made.  
Followed by many more as other leaves landed.

It's really just like how my mind goes.


	23. 4:3 Fish

ENTRANCINGLY  
Chapter 3: Fish

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

"Remember the time when I brought you up a mountain?"  
"I do."  
"Which do you think is more cool?"  
"This one. We have a waterfall here."  
"A waterfall isn't what you look at in sightseeing."

I hide a smile as I see Soul's puzzled expression.  
"Why not?" I ask.  
"You look farther ahead, I guess."  
It is obvious that he is uncertain.  
It's quite ridiculous.  
I let my lips slip into a small smile.

"What do you see, Soul?"  
"That's the bad part."  
Soul scratches his head.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I see nothing but smaller hills."  
"Be a little more imaginative, Soul."  
"If you ask me about imagination, all I would be able to think about now is Blair's chest."

Now, that's different.  
I can feel a little annoyance.  
He could have just imagined planets. Or cupcakes.  
Bah.

Then I notice that he is looking at me intently.  
With a smirk.  
"I don't see yours down there," Soul says.  
It takes me a while to understand.  
Soul continues, "Tiny-tits."

I chop him hard on the face.  
Then leave to see my friends.

.

"Another picnic?! Aren't we running out of food?"  
I stare at them incredulously.  
"Maka," Liz says. "You know that Black Star has a big appetite."  
"That includes Patty, too."  
"Eh… You may be right."  
"But the food yet again?"  
"We're going fishing."

That's when I notice the rods that they are carrying.  
Do they have more?  
I should've-  
"We have extras, Maka," Tsubaki says and gestures to the three rods that Black Star is carrying.  
"Thanks, Tsubaki!"

After a short walk, we came to a riverbank and seated ourselves comfortably on the high rocks.

We are all line up across the riverbank and Kid is beside me.  
He gives the rod a serious look and begins to fish.  
All of us follow at the seemingly same time.  
And all of us wait for the moment.  
There is silence and everyone seems to be concentrating.

"ONE FOR ME!"  
Seems Black Star got one first.  
"WOOO! FISHY-FISHY!"  
_And _it seems that the ones obsessed with food gets the food first.  
Patty.  
I allow myself a grim smile.

Then I feel a tug on my line.  
I quickly tighten my hold and pull.  
Even as my friends keep yelling cheerfully as they get their catch.  
Come on…

And I finally manage to pull m rod back.  
I glance at the fish.  
I raise an eyebrow at its small size.  
Just like my hand.

I give a look at my friends again.  
"TWO!"  
"THREE!"  
"FOUR!"  
"FIVE!"  
"SIX!"  
"OH, DAMN! IT'S A BOOT!"

We all laugh lightly at Black Star's exclamation.  
Patty screams as if she won the lottery.

Liz raises a fist as she pulls another fish.  
Tsubaki mutters a quiet statement of joy with a catch.

Crona is having a hard time at his current pull.  
His teeth are visible as he puts much effort to his job.  
And I see Ragnarok appearing from behind and giving him two helping hands.  
They finish the job quickly after the added power but I can see the disappointment in their faces.  
The fish they caught is relatively small.  
And Ragnarok gives Crona a punch before deciding to swallow the raw fish for his own appetite.

My eyes move a little more and they focus at Soul.  
He has his usual smirk on his face as he quietly gets his catches.

Meanwhile, beside me is an annoyed Kid.  
He is muttering things to himself.  
He shakes his head. "4 more… I have to get 8 catches. But with all these imperfect fishes…"  
I manage to stifle a laugh.

I look back to my own bucket…  
Stop for a while…  
And slap my face.  
What the heck.  
I only have a single catch.

And another tug at my life, my attention is instantly back to my own work.  
Gosh, I am stupid.

I pull back my rod with all my might.  
Hopefully, my pace will be fast enough to catch up with the others.

.

We had decided to play a little game.  
We are now assembled around a picnic table.  
And it's obvious that we are excited, with out hands covering our buckets.

Our game starts with one of us, who will show his or her number of catches to the others.  
Of course, the winner will be the one with the highest number.  
And the winner would eat to the heart's contentment before the remaining fish would be divided _equally _among the losers.  
I have to win.  
_Very _unlikely but I don't want just a few.

And Tsubaki shows her bucket.  
"5," she says sheepishly.

Liz follows and grunts, "6."

Crona moves a little and utters, "8."  
Behind him, Ragnarok is complaining, "…and we still have to share!"

Kid had cried at Crona's statement.  
He looks away and tells us to just throw his bucket.  
Liz smirks and peeks. "2… 4, 6, 7."  
"DISGUSTING!" Kid yells. "I even fail at fishing."  
He points a finger at Crona. "Why did he have to be the one who gets 8?!"  
And we instantly decide to just ignore him.

I kick my bucket gently and mutter, "14?"  
"I only have 13!" Patty says loudly.  
Really?  
"How come you caught them quickly?" Patty continues.  
Then Black Star couldn't resist. Anymore and jumps out with a ringing "17!"  
EH?!  
Oh…  
But…  
There goes my fill…  
Was I really hoping to beat him?

"Man, Black Star wins," Liz speaks.  
Crona mentions the question of everyone else in their minds.  
"Will I still have something to eat?"  
We all eye Black Star with a pleading look.

The obnoxious boy just shrugs. "Hey! We still have…"  
He puts an arm around a friend's shoulder.  
That's right…  
"Soul!"  
But my hopes aren't going up.  
I give the star an irritated look.

Black Star ignores me.  
"Soul, let us see what you got to add."  
And I realize that Soul still has his smirk.  
He always does that but something is off.

"23," comes Soul's voice.

…

Literally, everyone else has their own mouth open.

Black Star is the first to regain some words.  
"You gotta be kidding me!"  
"I can count, you know?"  
Soul just stands confidently, with his hands in his pockets and his bucket below him.

23.  
"How was that possible?"  
I just had to ask.  
Soul's smirk turns into a flashy grin as he looks at me.  
"I enjoyed it and focus." He adds a shrug.  
I reply with a blank look.

Then Soul finally chuckles at our reaction.  
"I think fishing is really _cool_. Of course, eating food, too."

.

The most tormenting part of our picnic was when we were cooking our catches on the campfire.  
It was part of the agreement after all.  
We did it, knowing that Soul will get a lot.  
There was no use if one wouldn't help. It would just make matters slower.  
So the quicker the cooking was done, the less the torment.

And we all watched Soul as he ate seriously.  
Carefully and slowly to tease us.

Then it comes to an end when he swallows his 12th fish.  
Dividing what's left…  
I sigh.  
That is enough.

All of us left eagerly eat our share and the place buzzes with conversation.

Tsubaki is trying to calm her partner down, for this partner keeps bugging his best friend, who is quietly ignoring him.

Liz urges kid to eat a fish.  
Kid is complaining, "But it's not-"  
"Look at Patty, Kid. It's _safe._"  
Patty looks up at the mention of her name.

Then she hits Crona on the back.  
"Do you still have some left?"  
Ragnarok suddenly appears and yells, "That's _me_ whom you just hit, you brat!"

Patty just giggles.  
And Crona stares at her, terrified.  
"I… I don't have food… Still have to share with Ragnarok."  
Ragnarok sticks out his tongue at Patty.

"Here you go."  
Crona stares at her again.  
She had just offered him a part of her share.  
"Wh-what?"  
"For you. Not meanie Ragnarok!"  
"WHAT?"  
Ragnarok tries to punch Patty but finds that he can't.  
So the anger comes to Crona's head.

"You might want to eat."  
I turn around, a little startled.  
"S-Soul!"  
"What are you staring at? Your food is getting cold and you wouldn't want to put it in the fire again."  
He smirks at me.  
"Yes. Yes."

Soul just watches me eat.  
Now I know what it feels like to be stared at.  
But I realize that Soul is quite quiet.

I look at the others, making naughty moments.  
Then at Soul.  
He grunts, "What are you sta-"  
He suddenly burps.

And I have to laugh.  
I barely manage to say my comment. "So- So… Soul!"  
He stares at the ground in disgust.  
And I hear him mutter, "This is so not cool. Not cool…"


	24. 4:4 Smile

ENTRANCINGLY  
Chapter 4: Smile

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

Nighttime slowly comes and we add more firewood for our campfire.

We lay blankets and seat ourselves around the fire so that we will not have cold feet when we sleep.  
_If _we could sleep.

"Do you see the Black Star above?!" yells one of us.  
I can totally feel my face heating up in embarrassment.  
Shut up, Black Star.

"Let me teach you stargazing then!"  
Black Star throws an appreciative look at me then turns back to Patty.  
"Not too loud, BS," Soul speaks.  
"I hope something good will come of this," Liz mutters.  
And I hear Black Star's _tutorial._

"Maka."  
I look beside me and see a person shuffling closer.  
"Kid."

"For the moment, I want some peace."  
"I know what you mean."

Patty screams on the air, "I see muffins!"  
Liz sighs, exasperated.  
"Would you like some cupcakes, then?"  
Tsubaki asks.

My eyebrows shoot up at that.  
"Kid, are you hungry?"  
"No. But," he says. "Get some if you want."

I tell him to wait.  
Then I eagerly come to Tsubaki's cupcakes.  
She smiles as she sees me coming.  
"2 please," I say.  
She gives a glance to where I came from and nods.

I look at the others again.  
Patty nudges Crona energetically and points up at the sky.  
"Giraffe!"  
"Ragnarok… What do you think?"  
"Ah! That's my face in the sky!"  
"Can we get quiet somehow?" Liz wonders aloud.  
Soul helpfully yawns.

I decide to stay with Kid's presence and offer him one of my cupcakes.  
Kid looks at me.  
"I told you I'm fine."  
"It's okay. I just don't want to be waking up from you stomach."  
I smile genuinely.  
"You leave me no choice."

We eat our food gratefully and Kid says, "Can you bake bread?"  
I shrug at the different topic. "I'm still learning. I guess Tsubaki is better in _culinary arts._"  
Then there is nothing left of our food.

"Shooting star!" Black Star yells.  
"Make a wish! Make a wish!" Patty says, excited.  
"Oh! Another one," Ragnarok follows.  
"Three more," Liz points out.  
"Why are they so many?" Soul asks in a bored way.  
And Tsubaki supplies some information, "Meteor shower."

"OOOH!"  
I laugh at their chorus of wonder.  
Then I look at Kid's face to see his reaction.  
I find his eyes closed.

"Kid?"  
He ignores me.  
Or maybe he doesn't hear me.  
I realize he's muttering things.  
"No matter how asymmetrical those stars are, I want my wish granted."  
And he repeats it again and again in a hurry.

"Kid?"

"What is it, Maka?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I… heard?"

I let my words hang for a while.

Then Kid's eyes widen as he stares at me.  
"Tell me you didn't hear my wish!" he pleads.  
"I didn't…"

Kid searches my eyes for a trace of a lie.  
Of course, he will not find one.

Kid sighs.  
"I think I'll tell you one day."  
I do not miss it.  
He clenched his hands as if gathering courage…  
"One day," he continues.

"Hey Maka! Kid!"  
Black Star yells and we gesture for him to continue.  
"We're going to play a little game!"

I groan to myself.  
Talking about games, I know Black Star is crazy  
Thinking about it… Ughh…

He looks at me and grins.  
Then his gaze moves and he gives a strange look at Kid.  
I wonder what that means.

"Let's go, Kid."  
Kid just nods silently.  
I hope they're not fighting about something.

And as we sit closer to then, Liz clears her throat.  
"Truth or dare."

…

It was not a question.  
Which means that _is _the game.  
Kid is unaffected and just grunts.

"Tsubaki will choose first," Liz says.  
"Why is that?" I ask.  
"She had the least number of fishes caught. Let her be the winner in another game."  
I only give her a shrug.

Slowly, all attentions focus on Tsubaki.  
She rubs her hand uncertainly.  
"How do I choose among you?"  
"I knew one of us will be asking that."  
The voice came from Liz.

Liz gets a number of folded papers from her handbag and offers them to Tsubaki.  
"Pick one. We all have 3 papers each for our own names."

We all give her a look of disbelief.  
"You have obviously prepared for this," Kid puts in.  
She waves a hand in ignorance. "That makes the game better."

And Tsubaki's eyes had certainly lightened up at the sight of help.  
She eagerly takes a paper and unfolds it.  
"Eater."  
Soul glares at Liz. "It would have been better if my whole name was written."

"Soul, truth or dare?"  
"I hate dares. Truth."  
"Uhmm…" Tsubaki looks around for an inspiration for a question.

I try to shrink back, knowing that my presence would totally help her.  
But her eyes find me.  
She clears her throat.  
"Who do you think is the most beautiful girl here?"  
Soul grins. "Liz."

"Eh?!"  
"You better not be lying, Soul!" Black Star yells.  
"Well, she is."  
All the while, the cheeks of Liz had noticeably gone red.

'_Really?' _I ask myself, getting self-conscious.  
I adjust one of my pigtails absent-mindedly.

Tsubaki offers him the papers.  
Soul stares, uninterested, then takes one.  
"Death the Kid."  
And as Soul looks up, he asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."  
"Close one of your eyes."  
It was a simple request but we all know the effects on Kid.  
"I…"  
We mock him with a closed eye, saying that it is all easy.  
And he knows he had to follow.  
Instantly, it seems like the campfire has become a sun to him.  
He is sweating too much.

Soul smirks and shows the papers to Kid.  
"For how long is my consequence, by the way?"  
"Until your name is called again."

Kid takes a paper and checks it contents.  
"Black Star."  
"YAHOO! I'LL TAKE ON A DARE!" shouts Black Star even before a question is asked.  
"Kid's right eyes searches around as if in a panic.  
"You… Do 1000 push-ups using only your _left hand._"  
Kid obviously thought it was a big consequence but it leads Black Star to grumble.  
The dare is easy.

"Since it will take long," Liz interrupts. "He'll do it later. Black Star, get a paper."  
Black Star obliges and points at Liz.

Black Star begins, "Do a-"  
"TRUTH!"  
"No fun, Liz."  
"I don't look forward to a dare much."  
"Ha! But I have a question! Do you like Kid?"

The statement brings a blush to Liz.  
"He's my _meister,_" Liz says awkwardly. "Of course."  
But the blush gave another answer.

Black Star grins as he offers Liz the chance to pick.

…

"Maka."

That's my name!  
I quickly think about what could happen.  
If it will be truth…  
Ah, it's Liz!  
She asks damn good questions!

I panic a little at her curved smile.  
"Tru- Dare!" I exclaim even before I am asked.

Her eyes expertly move around to have some suggestions to herself.

"It's a dare, right?"  
Too late I realize… There could also be extreme dares…  
I nod nervously.  
"Give Soul a…" Liz puts her fingers on her lips.

I gape at her in shock.  
"That's an unfairity!"  
I realize I have just used a nonexistent word.  
Influenced by Black Star but I don't care right now.  
"Such a big consequence!"

Liz bares her teeth in a wolfish manner.  
Tsubaki and Patty have a light in their eyes while the boys grunt nervously.

That's when I realize that Soul is beside me.  
With a smirk.

…

But I realize it isn't a smirk.  
It is a genuine friendly smile.

I'm so going to pull Liz's hair…

I shake my head at Soul, not sure what to do.  
But he ignores me.

And he pulls me closer to him.


	25. 4:5 Fire

ENTRANCINGLY  
Chapter 5: Fire

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
Although I wish I did.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

* * *

I find myself following his lead and I come closer willingly.  
Willingly.  
I do not object…

Then I feel his warm breath.  
I instantly feel goose bumps.

But his hand behind my neck gently urges me.  
Our noses touch.

My heart keeps beating and hammering on my chest.  
It's like my Papa is trying to stop me.

Our eyes meet and I see _excitement _in his eyes.

Then I move to give a peck to his lips.  
But Soul continues forward.

His lips are soft.  
I feel something wriggling.  
I almost turn back.  
His tongue is slithering through my mouth!  
What does he know about kissing?!

It feels good.  
I put my hands on his white hair and deepen the kiss.

Someone groans.  
I don't know who.  
Was it me?  
Or Soul…

And we finally separate.  
For some reason, I feel like something is missing.  
I shake his white hair but he doesn't complain.  
This is new. He never lets me do that.

Something is jumping out of my mind.  
I wonder what it is.

Oh. It was my first kiss.  
It felt good.  
But it lasted barely 5 seconds.  
I touch my lips and still feel warmth.

"You could have just pecked his lips," Black Star mutters in a low tone.

And I'm back to reality.  
Of course, it was a dare!  
And everyone watched us.

"MAN! SOUL, HER LIPS ARE DIRTY, YOU KNOW?!"  
_'Shut up, Ragnarok.'_

But I feel something else from Black Star.  
And from Kid who had just stood up.

"Kid?" Liz and I said.  
Our eyes see each other and there is a pleading look in her eyes.  
She must've known about-

Kid silently walks into the forest with a grim face.  
I run after him. "Wait, Kid!"

I hardly notice the trail of tears I'm leaving.

.

"Kid!"

I blindly search through the trees, roots, bushes and crests.

"Kid!"  
My voice is getting hoarse.

I hear something.  
"Kid?"  
No, running water.

I look around once more.  
Then I decide to take a quick drink from the river.  
The water here is clean, after all.

I walk until I am on the riverbank, still alert for Kid's presence.

I lean closer to the water to see my face.  
It is a little dark but I can see enough.

I don't have baby fats.  
I smile at the memory with Black Star.  
Almost simultaneously, I feel sad.  
I think I have not done something wrong.  
I chose becaue-

"Fine adventure, isn't it?"  
"Kid."  
I note his bitter voice.  
I see his face at the calm current of the river.

"Why?"  
"He's Soul," I say, answering his shortened question.

"Guess I just gave myself a false hope," he states bitterly.  
I dig my fingers on the ground.  
"It's not that, Kid."

He sits beside me and stares at the water.  
'The water never gets symmetrical, eh?"  
"Perhaps."  
I put a finger on the water and create a ripple.  
Just like before, my thoughts are spinning around.

"So what else would that mean?" Kid asks.  
I open my mouth but Kid adds, "Besides it being a dare."  
"Soul is different."  
"I-"  
I quickly lay a finger on his lips.  
"it isn't easy for me too."

I look at his eyes then slowly bring my finger down.  
"Soul is different, I had decided." I say. "It's because Crona has Patty. Black Star has Tsubaki. Kid has Liz. Soul…"

I shake my head. "Soul is lonely."

Kid doesn't show any sign that he will reply.  
I carefully pick my words.  
"I feel like I have a responsibility wit Soul. Not just as a meister. But as a loyal friend."  
I put my face in my palms.

And I continue, "I don't want anyone lonely. I can see that Soul feels _belongingness _with me. That light in his eyes. Ever since the first time I met him, thinking that he is a pretentious guy… I keep the memories inside my mind and found out how much he had developed. I like him hat way."

"I like you that way."  
I am a little surprised by Kid's voice.  
He continues, "And I really hoped to be your best friend. Not a god."  
"Kid…"

I lay my head on his shoulder.  
I notice a hitch on his breathing but it quickly becomes normal again.

He holds my hand.  
I do not resist.  
"Maka, I'm not sure if I completely understood you yet but…"  
He shakes a little before inhaling another breath.  
"I realized _how _I liked you. You gave a lot of consideration. And I think Liz deserves mine."

I glance at his face and see two line of tears.  
One from each eye.  
Silently running down.

"Better not cry, Kid," Black Star huffs.  
Oh.  
I look up to my other side and see him standing.

"Since-" I begin but Black Star interrupts.  
"I was tempted to kick you and bring your face in the water but oh well…  
"How-"  
Again, I am stopped.  
"I was here first. That's how an assassin does things right. Quietly."

He sniffs mockingly, as if about to cry.  
"Touchy subject."  
I give him a weak glare.

He shrugs.  
"Man, you sure have grown up! And even though we're childhood friends, Soul got the better of you."

Maybe that's just how he puts up his compliments.  
"I appreciate your comment."

"Does this mean I'm better off with Tsubaki?"  
His question confuses me.  
No. _The way _he asked.  
"Black-"  
"She's like a mother I never had. I'm going to lose that?"

The way he said it…  
Calm and firm.  
Black Star…  
"I did-"  
"You didn't mean it that way."  
Deadly quiet…

And Black Star continues, "I don't know if I should be saying this to you or to Soul! But I have to say. How can I accept this?"  
"I don't"  
I stop as I feel a gentle squeeze on my hand.  
I suddenly remember that Kid is here.  
And silently thank him for the reassurance.

"Sit down, Black Star."  
He follows with a slight smile. "I expect a good lesson."

I was waiting for him to sit.  
And I quickly chop him on the head.  
"Listen closely then."

.

I arrive at the campsite and I see their heads raised up, focused on me.  
By their expressions, it was obvious that they were talking a while ago.

"Hey."  
"Where are Kid and Blackie?" Patty asks.  
"Blackie?"  
"Black Star."  
"They're settling their matters."

"What?" Liz and Tsubaki asks, naturally concerned.  
Patty just laughs.  
"It will all work out. They're friends and rivals that way."

Liz stands up and slaps me.  
Hard.  
"Don't say it like it's nonsense!"  
"I figured this will happen. Kid told me I'll learn something from you."  
My cheek still burns. "That was powerful."

I slump to my knees.  
"Kid's yours, Liz."  
And _I _learned how to let go.  
I'm so stupid.  
I don't like how things are happening.  
And I feel fresh tears on my face.

"Can't say I like this."  
It was Soul.  
And he wipes my eyes smoothly and gently.

I look up and see the others near me.  
I become self-conscious and steady myself.

Soul kneels before me.  
"You're becoming an ugly bookworm."  
I stifle my cry and look at Soul.  
"You may not be as beautiful as Liz-"  
"You actually think Liz is the most beautiful here?"

Soul smirks.  
"Of course. But you being Maka makes up for it."  
"I hope I know what you mean."  
Deep down, I think I know.

"Come now. Give me a smile."  
I tiredly do as he say.  
Soul lightens up. Now that looks better for a ki-"

This time, I put a palm on his face.  
And I speak, "I just realized something. A kiss is something that I will really value."  
"Meaning?" comes the muffled reply.

I look at his red eyes as I pulled my hand back.  
"You'll get just a few for your lifetime."  
Soul stares at me, agape.

"You idiot, I really love you."  
And as the words sunk in, I laugh happily.

* * *

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**The end of this FANFICTION.**

Yes.  
So this one is complete now!  
But a sequel will follow.

**_Probably._**  
**Chances are 8 out of 10.**  
**But I don't know when.  
Might get a long time...**  
**I promise you, it will not be that predictable.**  
**For it is TRAGEDY. With a lot of hurt SoMa and doubtful KidXLiz.**  
**(I hope it puts excitement.)**

Anyway, thank you so much for the support!  
This has been a very wonderful time (and a big test to my skills. I hope I have improved.)!

It was very challenging to write for the boys and MAKA.  
So I guess it ended as SoMa.

How was it?  
Please do tell me! ^_^v  
And if you have questions, go and ask me!

**- ****Da Newbie  
****Another fanfic done.**


End file.
